Hellsing: The Dawn
by Chain Fighter
Summary: Integra is realesed from prison.Unfortuneately the group behind the FREAK chips is unfazed by Incognito's defeat. Ch. 16 is up. Please r&r.
1. Order 14: Pheonix

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing. Hellsing: The Dawn Order 14: Phoenix  
"Incognito has been destroyed, what a shame." The voice came from one of the mysterious figures shrouded in darkness. There were ten of them in all. The room they sat in was large, and there was a giant light behind them so no one could see their faces. 

"Oh well, it was only a matter of time before that fool was crushed by Hellsing's little pet."

"Our Judas has been found out unfortunately. And even more importantly, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing will be released soon. I believe we should retreat and"

"You dare speak of retreating" a voice filled with horrifying fury shouted into all of their heads"We have not lost anything. Both the Vatican and the Hellsing Organization believe that our product is manufactured here. If you run away they will realize that it is not. I am sending a replacement for Incognito, by the way. He will arrive when the time is right. And if he finds one of you missing, you had better pray that Hellsing or Iscariot finds you. For you see if I do you will be begging me for death by the time I am done"

The figures were all noticeably shaken.

* * *

Integra sat in her cell. She had been waiting in this cell for weeks at the very least. Time was not a tangible thing to her any more. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said coldly.

The man who came in was well dressed, even for a lawyer. "Integra, I have some good news."

Integra waited, and waited, and waited, but the stupid git just sat there with a smile on his face acting like he was the king of the world. Finally, Integra decided to say some something. "Are going to tell me the good news, or are you just going to sit there with that ridiculous looking grin on your face."

"You've been pardoned, Sir Integra."

Integra felt a small grin come over her the moment he spoke. There was much work to be done...

* * *

When Integra walked onto the grounds of the Hellsing Manor, she was shocked to see that it had been repaired. She slowly walked across the grounds and opened the door.

Alucard, Walter, and Seres were there of coarse. In addition, there were two other individuals. One was an old man of medium height. He had short crew cut grey hair and blue eyes. The other was young and tall. He had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders. While the man was dressed in a perfectly adorned military suit, the boy was dressed in black entirely. His sunglasses were mirror shaded and Integra could not see his eyes.

"May I ask what your names are" she said emotionlessly.

"Certainly Sir. I am General James T. Fairmount. I have been sent as a replacement to the recently deceased Ferguson. And this young man over here is Devarious. He is a gift from the Americans' Paranormal Firm."

"Why would he be a good gift"

"He's a Werewolf. He was sent here because his life was in danger. They think you will find him very useful."

Indeed I will, Integra thought. The Americans had sent him over for more than safety though. They were not Iscariot, they wouldn't let go of one of their operatives just for safety...

That was thought for another time, however. Right now they had to get new troops and fast.

* * *

The man sat down and carefully puffed at his cigar. He was surprised that the Hellsing Organization didn't see past that little façade Incognito had put on.  
Oh well, he thought. They were still the only challenge he had at the moment. Soon, he would destroy them and everyone else who dared challenge them at all, however.  
A dark malicious laughter filled the room. 


	2. Order 15: New Faces

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing_

Hellsing: The Dawn

Order 15: New Faces

Integra sat up strait while listening to Walter's report.

"…They have been massacring thousands of people for quite some time now and it is recommended that we deal with them quickly."

Integra had gotten the gist of it now. Apparently these three FREAKs were particularly brutal before they became vampires. Now that they had FREAK chips implanted in their necks they were destroying everything in their path.

"Well I suppose we should send Alucard to deal with them tonight."

"What a bunch of fools," Alucard said. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "They probably think they're invincible."

"Alucard, I advise you not to be to careless when confronting them. They may be pathetic in your eyes but there is a slight chance they may know about us."

"Whatever," was the only word that came from Alucard's mouth. He disappeared after that.

Integra heard a knock at the door. "Come in Seras."

Seras came in. She was dressed in her usual uniform. "You wanted to see me Sir Integra?"

"Yes I have a very important job for you."

"What is it, Sir?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Devarious. Report any type of unusual behavior to me."

"Yes sir."

_This sort of surveillance might give me a clue as to what the Americans are up to,_ Integra thought. She wasn't worried about sabotage (the Paranormal Firm and the Hellsing Organization were never rivals.) However, if he was after something so important that they would send him here without any sort of superiors to get it, she wanted to be in on it.

"Thank you Seras, you are dismissed."

With that Seras left the room.

* * *

Once Seras was out of the room, she saw Devarious sitting on the steps. "What are you doing here?" She asked with more emotion than she intended. He was obviously some sort of spy. 

He looked over to her with an amused smile on his face. She noticed that his eyes were gold. "What am I doing here? _I_, my dear little vampire am waiting for my room to be prepared. So I guess the real question is: What are _you_ doing here?"

She stared at him fixedly. He was so different from a vampire in smell. He would have seemed totally human if she didn't know what a wolf smelled like. "What I mean is: Why are you in Britain?"

"_That_, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out."

She was so outraged at the impoliteness of him that she turned and walked into her room.

* * *

Devarious watched the Vampire named Seras walk away. She had been angry. He could smell it. Vampires did have a keen sense of smell, but it nothing compared to that of werewolves. He slowly tilted his head back. 

Strange as it was, he had had to use all of his strength to keep from tearing her heart out. It wasn't that he hated vampires. It was that the primal side of him did.

_No,_ he though, _Hate's too soft of a word._

His wolf side didn't use words. It was all emotions. He felt his mind start to slip.

_If I hadn't of been there at that precise moment then maybe_

He cut his train of thought off. There was nothing he could do about it now. He could only make the best of his situation…

* * *

Alucard walked toward the area where the trio of fools was hiding. It was night, of course, and the moon was at quarter. The grass he walked on was dead and snapped under his feet. He heard screaming in the distance. 

"Stop! Please stop!" It was the voice of a woman.

Alucard got a good look at the three. The first man was gigantic. The man's head was shaven, and he was around five-hundred pounds, pure muscle.

The second was of medium height. He had a black Mohawk. Although he was smaller than the first man he was obviously the leader. Alucard could tell this from his arrogant posture.

The third man was small and diminutive. He was obviously the grunt who did all the dirty work.

Alucard sighed. Somewhere, deep down, he had hoped that these three might actually pose a challenge. He now knew that that was not in any way possible.

As he walked up he asked, "So what exactly is the point to your meaningless murder of this women?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Alucard decided to just shoot them. He took out his Casual.

The second man lunged towards him. Alucard shot him right in the heart. The first fell right afterwards.

The third man had decided to run. Alucard was about to shoot him, when the vampire all of a sudden cried in pain. There was a chain through his chest.

Alucard looked to where the chain had come from, but the source was already gone.

_Perhaps I will get to have some fun,_ Alucard thought.


	3. Order 16: Bloody Meetings

Order 16: Bloody Meetings  
  
Integra sat down. Alucard's report had shocked her. The thought of something powerful enough to do that just slipping into England without tripping any sort of alarms frightened her.  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said coldly.  
It was Walter who walked in. From the look on her face she could tell something was up. "What is it Walter?"  
  
Devarious was walking in downtown London. He knew what he was searching for was somewhere around here. He just didn't know what to look for. He was armed, of course. He had been outfitted with a modified SOCOM before he was transferred to England.  
His hair was standing on end, for some reason. His animal instincts had sometimes warned him of danger before, but there was nothing unusual about the smell of the air at all.  
He suddenly felt two people grab onto his arms. Then a third person put his arms around his neck. He felt the person trying to break his neck, and struggled to keep him from doing so. His emotions were pummeling out of control.  
Pure animal rage and desperation surged though his body. He fought to keep these emotions under control; to suppress them. If he failed to do so it would be the end of his salvation forever. He would not live that way. He would die the way he wanted.  
However the rage was starting to break through his barriers. His control snapped in what seemed like a fraction of a second. Pain enveloped his entire body. He felt his muscles grow. His teethe grew sharp cutting the inside of his mouth. Hair was starting to grow rapidly over his body. His hands sprouted out claws. He felt his face twisting and contorting. He was beginning to let out a blood-crazed howl-  
The next thing Devarious knew he was lying in the middle of the street panting heavily. His clothes were torn. His left temple was throbbing. He lifted up a hand to rub it and then he noticed the blood on his hands. He let out a cry of pure torture.  
  
Seras had watched all of this in horror. She had never seen anything that painful before. All through the transformation he had been screaming out in pain. Until the end that is. Once completed that thing tore the men apart like they were made of paper. It had been practically unstoppable. She suddenly felt a blunt object hit her on the side of head. Her vision turned black...  
  
Integra walked up to the gate of the Hellsing Manor and was shocked and disgusted by what she saw. There Devarious was chained to the front gate, like a dog. His closes were torn to shreds. "Alucard!"  
"Yes, master?"  
"Take a look at this."  
"All right."  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"I'd say the attacker used proxies and Devarious's stress took control of him. Under these conditions he reverted to his Wolf Form. His attackers were overwhelmed, but he was brutalized by the final person."  
"Do you think this was done by the same person who attacked the Vampire last night?"  
"It would fit his profile. So, yes, it could be him."  
"Look at this." Integra said handing Alucard a note found on Devarious.  
It read:  
Dear Alucard,  
If you wish to see your little fledgling again, you will meet me in battle at the coordinates on the back of this letter.  
Signed,  
Your Enemy  
The coordinates lead to a Church. "Alucard, you are to go to this church and destroy the one who has done this.  
"Yes, master."  
  
Alucard walked to the church. It was small and out of the way. He walked in. At the front of the chapel there was a giant cross. The doors closed behind him.  
"It took you long enough... vampire."  
Alucard turned and faced his opponent. "It's been so long, oh Judas Priest!" 


	4. Order 17: Crucifixion

Order 17: Crucifixion  
  
Alucard turned to face Paladin Alexander Anderson. He was wearing the same priest robes that he always did.  
"I thought that you would've learned your lesson after the last time I blasted your arms off."  
"That was just ah luckeh shot. Beside tha was in your domain. Tay ah look aroun. Ye're in mah world now Vampire. Your powers don work here."  
"That doesn't change a thing. You couldn't beat me in the subway and you can't beat me now. But you certainly welcome to try... and fail miserably."  
Anderson sprang forward instantly. Before Alucard could react Anderson had cut off both of arms. Blood was gushing out of the sockets where his arms had been. "You've improved a bit since our last fight." Alucard said. "But it still doesn't matter. Watch and learn, you pathetic dog."  
Alucard's arms reattached themselves to his body. He then pulled out his Jackal and Casull. He let out a barrage of bullets that tore themselves into the regenerator's flesh, tearing off his arms. Anderson just laughed as the sockets on his body started to glow in a bright white light. Bones blasted out of the sockets. A second later they were being covered by muscles. And finally new skin covered his arms.  
"How do ye like tha, vampire. Pretty impressive, right." Almost instantly afterwards he let out a barrage of his knives and witch hit Alucard's chest dead on. He followed that up by lunging at Alucard with two more aimed dead at his head. Alucard dodged these and shot at Anderson's leg. Anderson instantly jumped up to avoid it. He then came cascading down, aiming at Alucard's head again. Alucard countered thins by rapidly shooting at his foes chest cavity.  
Had it been a vampire they would have died instantly. Anderson, however, was only knocked back. Smoke was rising from his chest. "Oww, that really stings."  
"You aren't healing as fast. Poor dog, it looks like its time to put you to sleep." Alucard started laughing manically at his joke.  
Anderson, however, was bellowing with laughter. "What's so funny? Have you lost your wits, regenerator?"  
"Ye're not healing either." Anderson whispered as he started to laugh. Alucard looked down and noticed that his more recent wounds were still there.  
"This is goanna be more fun than I thought regenerator!"  
  
Integra sat, waiting for Alucard to return. Devarious had been given leave for the time being. There was a knock at her door. "Come in."  
It was Walter who walked in. "There's someone here to see you, Sir Integra."  
"Bring them in."  
"He insisted on you coming down to him."  
"All right," she said, irritated.  
When she walked down, she was surprised to see Enrico Maxwell waiting for her. He had three people with him this time. The first was Father Renaldo. She had seen him before. The other two, however, were unknown to her. They were both women. The first was dressed in priest like garments and wore sunglasses. She had short blond hair. The second was a nun. She was most likely from some part of Asia. She wore glasses and had long black hair.  
"Oh, please forgive me. I forgot that you hadn't met these two before. This is Heinkel Wolfe," he said pointing to the one with glasses. "And this is Sister Yumiko Takagi."  
"What do want Enrico!?" Integra shouted.  
"Did you receive my little letter?"  
Integra's eyes widened in shock. "You were responsible for that?!"  
"Of course." He had a smirk on his face.  
"Well I will see you later, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."  
With that he and his entourage left...  
  
Alucard fired ten quick shots rapidly at Anderson. The regenerator dodged them. Almost right afterwards the Paladin let four of his knives fly. They hit Alucard's hands and ankles. Before he could do anything, Alucard was pinned to the cross in the front of the church.  
"Ow does it feel Vampire?"  
Alucard was at a loss for words. "Ah wonder if you can survive getting your 'eart carved out. Why don't we find out?"  
Anderson took one of his knives and was about to cut open Alucards chest when a whirlwind of chains came out of nowhere and cut of Anderson's arms.  
"Dimmit! Why does something like this always ave to appen. We will meet again vampire." The priest disappeared in a whirlwind of Bible pages.  
"Yes we will, Anderson."  
Alucard coughed up blood.  
He then noticed a tall figure wearing a grey coat walking towards him. At closer inspection he had blond hair that went to his shoulders and red eyes.  
The figure didn't stop until he was a few inches away from Alucard. He bent down and sniffed Alucard's scent. "You smell like an ancient one...like me. You're fortunate I was around," He sniffed Alucard again, "Pet of the Hellsing Organization."  
"Who are you?"  
He laughed just then. "Let's just say that I am neither friend nor foe, nor neutral. I bear your enemies no love and I bear you no love."  
"That's not an answer."  
"You're right. Your fledgling is up there by the way," he said pointing at the balcony. "I must be going now, but we will meet again."  
With that he faded into nothingness. Alucard yanked himself off the cross. He then fetched Seres. He was going to have to tell Integra about this. 


	5. Order 18: Cruel Minds

Order 18: Cruel Minds

Author's note: Thanks for the tips ChunX, but please don't rewrite and edit my story. Oh, and by the way Lingoe the White I really couldn't think of any other way to get Alucard into that position. There will probably be a few more cameos by Anderson and Iscariot again, however, so I hope to improve upon the last fight. This chapter reopens the plotline that was left out for the past two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Seres walked across the streets of London. She was dead tired. Ever since Alucard had reported to Integra that there was a Nosferatu in London, she had started to drive all the agents like cattle. No one was exempt from patrolling the streets. Seres had only gotten one hour of sleep in the past few days. The air around her was damp, making her flesh feel even colder than the cold air would have made it to begin with. The streets of London were filthy. Dirt was piled on top of everything. Of, coarse, these were the slums of society. There was water everywhere you walked. Her clothes were soaked.

She had been prepared for this and wore tall boots, a black long sleeved shirt and a hat. She did not carry her Halconen Cannon with her. It would attract too much attention. She instead had a normal pistol with her. She suddenly noticed a figure walking towards an alley. This figure was probably a male. He wore a trench coat that covered his whole body. On his head was a hat which made him look like one of those tell-tale spies you saw in the movies.

Normally Seres would have just ignored such a figure, but she felt like something was strange about this one. So, she decided to follow him into the alley, and see what he was up to.

He walked very intently, shoving anyone who got in his way down. Most of the people who went to repay this act took one look at him and sat back down. He stopped every once in a while at intersections. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity he would turn right or left.

He finally stopped at an isolated spot and turned around to face Seres. He had pale skin, but was not devoid of some color. She saw that he was wearing dark glasses. He had long brown hair witch was somewhat curly. His face wouldn't have had any unusual features, if it weren't for that psychotic grin.

"So, you're Alucard fledgling." He said with pure contempt in his voice. He laughed suddenly. It was the high pitched laugh that Alucard would have realized only belonged to lunatics. Seres, however, didn't know humanity well enough to distinguish this. "I want you to bring a message to your masters, little fledgling. Tell them that Shivaren sends his greetings. Tell them that their end is near. I advise you to use what little time you have left."

He then let out that high pitched laugh again. A fraction of a second later he was right in front of Seres. She felt blood dripping down her forehead. She looked at him and saw a long silver needle sticking out of his right pointer finger. There was blood at the tip of it. He licked the blood off the tip. He then held out both of his hands and duplicates of the needle in his pointer finger shot out of every finger in his hand.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Seres asked, with a frightful tone to her voice.

"What do I plan to do?" he said mockingly. "Why, I plan to make an example of you, of course." He let out that horrible laugh again.

Seres could do nothing against this foe. He moved so fast that by the time she tried to defend, he was on to another attack. Within two minutes she was flat on her back losing blood quickly.

He bent over her and she saw his eyes. They were full of joy. It was almost as if he was on drugs. They weren't red for some reason, though. "And now, it is time to apply the finishing touch."

He retracted all needle, except for the one on his right pointer finger. The needle touched Seres's left cheek. Seres cried out pain. This hurt even more than the stabs he had been using to take her down. After he was finished she passed out from the pain.

Shivaren stood up and stared at his masterpiece. _Absolutely perfect,_ he thought. This would send the proper message those who dared to challenge his master. That fool Incognito might have thought he was brutal, but he was dead wrong. To Shivaren torture wasn't something you did for fun. It was a work of art. And he was one of the best artists in the world.

It was time for him to find the fool who had dared to run out on his master's plans. After that he would create a masterpiece of death and carnage so great that it would make this little street drawing look pathetic...

James T. Bloom sat in a cold dark room. It was hard to believe, from looking at him, that he had once been one of the richest men in Great Britain. He had always loved money. He valued it more than anything else. Now, he was paying for his greed. He had bitten off more than he could chew. It was partially from his funding that the production of the FREAK chips had been possible.

After the events of the Tower of London, however, he could not live with himself. He had decided, after seeing how horrible the FREAK chips were, to turn himself in and give up all information he could on the products. He was now waiting for the escort that would take him to the Hellsng Manor. He would likely be killed for his involvement with the group who had made FREAK chips, but at least he would go with a semi-clear conscience.

When he heard a knock at the he quickly went to answer it, thinking it was his escort. When he opened the door, however, he was horrified to see the creature dressed in a trench coat in front of him.

"Hello, James. Surprised to see me?" The high pitched laugh that followed sent ice flowing through Jason's blood.

Fairmount went up the stairs with two armed personnel. Sir Integra had said that retrieving this defector alive absolutely important to learning what plans the FREAK group might have planned. When he got to where this Bloom fellow was supposed to be hiding he saw that the door was open. He slowly opened the door and was absolutely sickened by what he saw.

James T. Bloom was laid on the floor. His internal organs had been taken out. And the killer had placed his heart in James's mouth.

When Integra had received the news from Fairmount, she went to the shooting range to take out some of her fury. It wasn't enough to calm her though. This would have been a big lead. It could have been the thing which would have sent the FREAK chips producers plummeting down. But they knew he had defected, and they had dealt with it thoroughly.

There was a frantic knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Walter who entered. There was a worried look on his face. Integra knew things were going to get worse. "What is it Walter?"

"Seres Victoria was found in a back of an alley this morning."

That was surprising, but Integra knew there was more. "And?"

"She has lost almost all of the blood contained in her body."

"What's the cause?"

"Multiple stab wounds, but, except for the slashes, they were very small. Also of note is that there was a pentagram carved on her left cheek. It had the letter 'H' carved underneath it."

The phone rang almost instantly after he said this. Integra picked it up slowly. "Hello."

"Hello, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. I have heard about your loss recently." It was a warped voice.

"Oh, really!!"

"I have some information on the ones who were responsible. Perhaps you would like to see it."

"Then why don't you come here and give it to us."

"I will give you the information, if you meet my terms."

"What do you want?"

"You will send Alucard to meet me at Jerry's Café. Only he will go there. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Good." There was a call tone after that one word.

"Alucard, get over here."


	6. Order 19: Deadly Secrets of the Past

Order 19: Deadly Secrets of the Past  
  
Author's Note: This chapter of the story is going to answer a few questions, but hopefully leave everyone with more than before. It starts from where the last chapter began, but other than that I don't know how it's going to end yet.  
  
Alucard walked towards Jerry's Café. It was midnight, just the way he liked it. He hoped that this next traitor had not decided that he didn't want to risk the last one's fate and chicken out of the deal he had made with his master. His thoughts lingered slightly on his master. He had always felt strangely about her. He didn't know what to think. He vaguely remembered the outburst he had had at Incognito. It had been too big of a slip to cover up. Incognito had attempted to capitalize on that by destroying her. For over two-hundred years, Alucard had done nothing but hate the Hellsings for the way that that foolish man, Van Hellsing, had bound him. Van Hellsing had been knighted as a reward for the service he had given to Britain. Alucard had gone by another name then. What that name was he could not remember. For that matter he could not remember much at all of what his life had been before he woke up bound in a strait jacket in a cold dark cellar. What his previous master, Alistair, had done to him made his hate even larger. But Integra. She was like a daughter to him. Well, maybe not quite like a daughter, but he had made her what she was as much as anyone else. No, more than anyone else. Walter came close, but not even he could match Alucard.  
Thinking of Integra as a daughter made think of his real daughter. He had seen the police girl, lying on that hospital bed, having to have blood pumped into her. The wounds refused to heal, however. Worst of all was the pentagram on her left cheek. It had been carved as challenge to the Hellsing Organization. No, it was a challenge to him. The letter H had been meant to say that he was their pet. He felt these thoughts intruding upon him like a hurricane. He had learned to suppress his emotions over the years. Some would have called him a sociopath.  
He cleared his thoughts. As he reached the café he prepared himself to meet the defector. The only person sitting at the outside however was not who he expected. It was the vampire who had decapitated Anderson.  
Alucard went to the table where the vampire was sitting and sat down. "Well I certainly didn't expect to find you here." Alucard said mockingly.  
"I was almost ready to leave. It seemed as though you and your masters had lost your spines."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Few humans like the sight of carnage Alucard. And many vampires feel sickened by atrocities. I thought you might be ready to give in to those who had invaded your country."  
"Britain never surrenders, fool. Not to Napoleon. Not to Hitler. Not even to Incognito. Why would they start now?"  
"Because they face an enemy that they cannot see, Alucard. Incognito doesn't count. He was just a pawn. A worthless pawn at that."  
"Give me the information you promised my master."  
The vampire smirked. "Don't you want to know my name first?"  
"What is your name?"  
"My name is Havoc. Here is the information you wanted." He took out a small brown folder. "I should warn that they have sent an operative here. He is the one who attacked Seres. If you fight him, it will make your fight with Incognito feel like a scuffle. His name is Sivaren. And he is very deeply disturbed. If you face him now it will probably be your undoing."  
"Why?"  
"Because Shivaren is very skilled and knows you. You don't know anything about him."  
"But you do?"  
"I never said that I was going to help you personally. I'm just leveling the playing field. I have my own plans. See you next time, Alucard." A small laugh filled the air as he seemed to evaporate.  
Alucard picked up the folder and went on his way to deliver it to Integra. As he left the café he saw a man in a trench coat walk towards him. "So you're Alucard. Can I ask you something?"  
Alucard nodded. This was obviously another fool vampire trying to make a name for himself. "Did you like that little piece of art I sent you? It was very skillfully done, don't you think?"  
Alucard recognized the laugh that came after as that of a lunatic. "You would dare to put that mark on her cheek just to challenge me?"  
"No, it doesn't just do that. It prevents her wounds from healing. The only way she'll ever heal is if I will it, Alucard. So if you want her to heal you'd better do as I say."  
"You really think that I'd do that just to save her?"  
"Yes I do. You see, a creature's child is its most important possession. If you don't do as I say I will make that mark kill her."  
"What do you want?" Alucard asked, resigned.  
"That vampire you just talked to, Havoc. I want you to kill him."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I said to, and, more importantly, how do you think Havoc got that information? Let's just say he knows more than he's telling you."  
"All right."  
"Now there's a good boy."  
After that Shivaren disappeared. Alucard was shaking with anger. We'll see who's a dog Shivaren, he thought. We'll see after I gut out your entrails.  
Alucard laughed quietly.  
  
Devarious, still heavily wounded, lied in a hospital bed. He tossed and turned as he dreamed:  
He was running. From what he couldn't discern, but he was terrified. He felt his entire body ache from the pain of over-exertion. He was in his wolf form. Nothing scared his wolf form. Nothing! He ran with all his might. It was dark. He felt blood running down his back. He was flat on his face the next instant. He felt a pair of horrifically strong hands grasp him by the neck and-  
Devarious woke up in an ice cold sweat. He was panting heavily. It had been so real. Over the past few days he had had several similar dreams. What the point of them was, he did not know.  
David, he heard a voice call into his head. It was not similar to any he had ever heard before.  
My name is not David, he thought, its Devarious.  
Ah, but your name is David, or was for a long period of time.  
Who are you?  
A friend who knows what you are going through. Would you like to meet?  
No!!!  
I will ask you again, when you are ready.  
Devarious found that he couldn't sleep after that.  
  
Integra sat at her desk. She reached under it and took out a small box. She had sworn to herself that if she got out of that hellhole of a cell she would stop smoking. Unfortunately, the stress was too much. She took out one of her small cigars. The smoke rolled through lungs shrouding them with poison.  
She felt her head lay back. She had nearly forgotten how good it felt to smoke. Alucard would be laughing hysterically if he saw her now. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in Walter."  
"Sir Integra through an immense investigation we have determined that there is no bugging equipment on this premises."  
Integra felt a hand grip her stomach. That meant that there was an insider. Fairmount was out of the question. He hadn't learned where Bloom was hiding until right before the retrieval mission. So who had the skills to find out. 


	7. Order 20: The Flowing of Blood

Order 20: The Flowing of Blood  
  
Author's Note: Could you be a little more specific on what's confusing you about Ceres Lingoe? If you can I might be able to fix it. Thanks for the compliments and advice.  
  
Alucard started to wonder about where Havoc could be hiding. He's no fool, Alucard thought. He won't show himself if he knows I'm after him.  
"So he recruited you to kill me Alucard. Well let's get this over with."  
Alucard looked over his shoulder and saw Havoc standing casually. Alucard pulled out his guns and stared shooting. Havoc held his arms out and clenched his fists tightly. An instant later chains shot out of them. "Let us begin."  
By that time there were three holes in Havoc. Havoc seemed unbothered by them. The chains extended further from his fists and started twisting and moving like a pair of whips.  
Alucard's face started to feel a stinging sensation after a few seconds. The chains moved so fast that they seemed like nothing but a blur to even Alucard's eyes. "You're pretty good."  
Havoc didn't even take the time to speak. He suddenly moved one of the chains downward and, to Alucard's surprise, it cut off his left arm. Alucard just laughed and reattached it to his left socket. Havoc was not moving an inch of his body. Alucard suddenly realized that no matter how fast he was, if he stayed too far away from Havoc, then those chains would decapitate him.  
The only way to beat him is to stay close, Alucard thought. Very close.  
Alucard charged towards Havoc, but found that each time he came near Havoc those chains would cut off part of his body. Alucard suddenly smiled. "Releasing control art restriction system to level two. Situation A, unlocking level one. The Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced. Now let's do battle for real." A deep malicious laugh filled the air.  
"Damnit," Havoc muttered under his breath. "Not now."  
Alucard disassembled his body into a mass of vampire bats. They flew right through Havoc's chains. When Alucard reassembled he was standing face to face with Havoc. He shot the chains that Havoc was using right off of his arms. When the smoke cleared Alucard was pointing a gun strait at Havoc's head.  
But, to Alucard's surprise, there was something absent. Fear. All of Alucard's previous victims, including Incognito, had had fear imbedded into there demeanor. Havoc, however, just stood there; his eyes filled with acceptance. Only a true undead could ever have that kind of stance and not be in any faking it.  
Against every battle instinct he had ever had Alucard lowered his gun. "Who are you?"  
Havoc simply replied, "I am a has been. I was once one of the greatest of my kind. I have now been stripped of all my glory and am forced to use chains as a weapon." He suddenly removed his jacket and shirt. Alucard was not disgusted at what he saw, but he was a little surprised. His back was ripped opened. On it there were chains. They tore away at his flesh and muscles. "This is what they did to me. It was just a preemptive procedure, I'm sure, but it always burns at me."  
"You were a prisoner of the FREAK group?"  
"Yes, I was. They tried to use this to restrict my powers, and it was successful." He put his jacket and shirt back on at this point. "They probably would have replaced it with a more efficient thing that could be used as a weapon, but I escaped before they could do that. Now I have a question."  
"Ask away."  
"Why do you think he set you on me tonight?"  
"I don't know."  
"He just played you like a drum, Alucard. His true target is very close to you. He wanted you out of the way. If you don't know what I'm talking about by now then you're a fool."  
Alucard suddenly realized what Havoc was talking about. He had to get to the Manor immediately.  
  
Shivaren stood on a hill overlooking the Hellsing Manor. Silly vampire, he thought to himself. Even if you move as mist it will not be fast enough to get here in time.  
Shivaren had molded that fool, Alucard, like putty in his, and it was time to reap the benefits of his hard work. An insane laugh filled the air...  
  
Integra sat at her desk thinking. It was too bad that the moment Devarious was released was the moon phase of the month. All werewolves transformed into their beast forms during the night at that time period. He was at the moment chained at the bottom of cellar.  
  
Fairmount sat at the desk that had once belonged to Peter Fergusson. Fairmount had always been considered a good organizer of troops, but not even he could work miracles. He only had two hundred men at the moment. Good men, but not even the cream of the crop could survive being stretched out this much. At the present only ten men were on a mission. The other one hundred ninety were patrolling the manor.  
He heard the beep of his consul.  
"Yes," Fairmount replied.  
"Sir, there is a suspicious person who say-" The sound was cut off almost instantly. Fairmount heard a gurgling sound.  
  
Sivaren stood over the man who he had just killed. It had been a clean wound with no unnecessary damage. Sivaren was rather unhappy that he couldn't have a little more fun.  
"Sophie."  
"Yes, sir." He heard over a COM link.  
"I want you to do a thorough job here. Don't disappoint me."  
"I can assure you that you will not be disappointed master."  
"Good."  
He suddenly noticed all the blood flowing from that fool's neck and let out a hysterical giggle that turned into a full out laugh. How amusing it all was. How amusing it was that these fools called themselves opposition. 


	8. Order 21: Deception

Order 21: Deception  
  
Alert: Reread Chapter 7 if you read it before April 29, 2004. There have been some changes.  
  
Integra was taken aback when Fairmount came bursting into her office unexpected. He was almost frantic. "What is it?"  
"I think we're under attack, sir."  
"What!?"  
"The guard patrolling outside decided to call me. He reported a suspicious person. Unfortunately he was cut off before he could say anything more."  
"What do mean by cut off?"  
"I mean he was about to say more and suddenly stopped. I heard a distinctive gurgling sound."  
Integra's fist crashed onto the table. Dimmit, she thought, not now.  
This was the worst possible time they could have picked to attack. Not only did Hellsing have few soldiers, they were deprived of their trump card.  
Where are you Alucard?  
If he didn't show up soon things were not going to be pretty.  
  
Alucard traveled as mist, moving faster than he could in any of his other forms. He was covering ground fast but Shivaren had had a head start. Alucard finally started to get near the mansion when he was suddenly knocked back by an incredible force. A barrier of some kind. He would have to work his way around it if he wanted to get to the Manor.  
  
Shivaren laughed maniacally when he sensed that the foolish little pet vampire had run head on into his barrier. He was not going to lead such this utterly simple attack. Easy work such as that went to subordinates. He had his own job to do.  
You'll do well my child, he sent telepathically to Sophie. You'll do well.  
She would do well. With the foolish vampire locked out of the mansion, his fledgling lying in a coma he had forced her into, and witch only he could release her from, and the werewolf locked in the basement, there was only one man who could cause a problem. Walter C. Dalnaes was the only potential problem, but he was only a shadow of what he once been. Shivaren remembered the Angel of Death well.  
I'll deal with you when the time is right, Angel of Death, he thought. Oh and how he would deal with him. A deep dark laugh full of malice filled the air. That man's screams would be heard for miles.  
  
Sophie stood up strait. She was a tall girl who around the age of seventeen when she was turned. Her black hair fell in curls down to her back. Her face was smooth and round and her eyes were red and piercing. She wore a distinctive uniform. Its top was a black military style jacket, with a red pentagram threaded on the right sleeve. Over her heart was where the crest of her master had been placed. It consisted of a golden serpent eating a yellow lion. Perhaps her master had this crest to insult the British. Sophie did not know. She was a tough fighter with enough dark tricks up her sleeve to destroy even the most formidable of foes.  
She turned towards her soldiers. They were not ghouls like the ones that the Valentine Brothers had used to attack the mansion before. They were all FREAKs that had been specifically trained for this mission. There were nine hundred in all.  
"All right men," she shouted, "This is what you have been training for. Prepare yourselves for the rain of blood and carnage you are about to bring upon this world."  
They all smiled at that, of course. Sophie had always detested FREAKs. They were so filthy. No control. No class. They were nothing but shameless animals filled with a lust for blood. She never really understood why her master even looked at them.  
She vividly remembered her master saying not to disappoint him and snapped back into the present. "Let's move it. Get your weapons, begin formations. We don't have all night."  
They moved like ants and gathered their gear, witch consisted of a machine gun and several clips, a pistol, a jack knife, and, if they were a sharpshooter, a sniper rifle. Some just took rocket launchers. They all did it with astounding quickness. After five minutes every single soldier was in his squad and ready to go.  
"All right Alpha Squad will take the main entrance. Delta Squad will take the left side. Beta Squad will take the right side. Omega Squad, along with me, will take the rear. Is that clear?"  
A deafeningly loud, "Yes, sir" answered her. It was always good to make sure that these FREAKs understood you before moving in.  
"All right! Then let's move out!"  
  
As Integra heard the booming voices outside, she felt her heart start to pound against her chest. Had she been a normal person she would be totally frozen in fear. Fortunately Integra was a strong person. Fairmount had organized the defense as best he could, but even five hundred soldiers wouldn't have been enough. Ice cold sweat was running down Integra's entire body.  
What's happening to me, she thought, I never react this way.  
Not even once had she ever felt this sort of irrational terror. Terror wasn't something she had ever even admitted to having, and yet it coursing through her at this very moment, eating away at her courage and strength and turning her into an icicle of pure fear and despair. She needed to fight it. It was just an emotion. Surely she could fight it. Yet nothing she tried would drive it away. It flattened every insult she could throw at herself and dismantled every single one of her attempts to rationalize everything. She felt herself shivering.  
  
Shivaren laughed. It was so easy to manipulate that woman's emotions. That terror she tried so hard to suppress was now eating away at her. She just simply couldn't understand that there were only two ways to beat an emotion. You either embraced it and transformed it into something else, or you destroyed them all altogether. There was no in between. Sophie was now ready to begin the attack. Now he started to prepare himself for what he had to do. His master would not tolerate failure.  
  
Havoc walked towards the Hellsing Manor. He hated Hellsing with all of his heart and soul. They hunted down his brethren as if they were animals. He would see them roasting in the pits of Hell by the time he was done with them, but they were secondary to those who dared to try and copy his race, who dared to do what they did to him. The chains grafted into his back tore at his flesh constantly. They were starting to slowly disappear, but it be some time before they were gone. He sensed what Shivaren was doing to Hellsing. He could have blocked that easily, even in his weakened state, but he wanted that foolish little girl to suffer, to feel what it was like to be hunted. Maybe then she would learn some respect for the Nosferatu. Maybe then she would be able to appreciate the power of someone like him, who was more than just that.  
  
Silence had stretched over the Hellsing Manor. It was a balloon stretched tight, almost to the breaking point. A pin was about to prick the balloon and send a sonic wave through the ears of everyone close by.  
  
The walls of the Hellsing Manor were pulverized by rockets and huge chunks of the walls splayed through five of the soldiers right off the bat. FREAKs came rushing in guns at the ready firing. They fought admirably destroying dozens of soldiers every second, but there were just too many. They would soon be overrun by them.  
Sophie smiled. The Valentine Brothers' attack had only been an opening shot; Incognito's invasion, a small skirmish. This was the true start of the war. She would kill as many soldiers as she could before her master finished his job. She noticed the commander of Hellsing's soldiers and pulled out a knife, her favorite method of murder. She threw the knife witch pierced his throat, causing death quickly.  
Already one hundred of the soldiers in this place were dead. She suddenly noticed a man walking out of a door; he wore black gloves and a butler's outfit. One hundred of her men suddenly fell to pieces; literally.  
Had it been a lower ranking member of the master of her master's army, like Jan or Luke Valentine for example, they would have been shocked and scared. Sophie, however, just smiled and said, "So, you're the Angel of Death, Walter C. Dalnaes. I'd love to fight you in combat myself, but my master says he wants you for himself. Therefore I can't touch you."  
"So you're just going to stand there and die like an honorable vampire? What a joke! You're not a true vampire if you belong to those who try to copy you."  
Sophie's face contorted into a mask of pure hatred and rage for a handful of seconds. How dare he?! She would destroy this fool. After a few moments, however, she remembered her duty to her master, and replied, "I'd cut off that head of yours...servant if it were up to me. Fortunately for you my master says I cannot risk killing you. I still could kill you, but I will not let my emotions force me to betray my master. Consider yourself lucky that I'm only knocking you out."  
The old man dropped onto the ground, unconscious. Sophie's master sent a wave of praise for her self-restraint. She would not let anything like that happen again. The FREAKs were starting to win. Suddenly a gunshot rang out of nowhere. Three out of the four battalions were destroyed almost instantly by a man in a red coat; Alucard.  
  
Alucard stared at the young vampire before him. She was not like the others. He had been able to tell that by seeing her control over her emotions when Walter had tried to goad her. He would have killed her instantly if it weren't for the fact that he realized that Shivaren was somewhere in the Mansion. He had tried to manipulate his master's emotions, but Alucard had put an end to that. This new vampire was smarter and more formidable than Incognito had been. He was masking his dark energies, thus preventing Alucard from finding him. He walked up towards this other one and said, "I'll give you one chance to save yourself. Tell me where your master is hiding and I'll let you live."  
"My master wishes to meet with you. He is in the basement awaiting your arrival. He says he'll stop masking his energy, if you'll go and talk to him."  
"All right," Alucard said.  
  
Havoc stood outside the gates of the Hellsing family's mansion. He would wait and see how Alucard handled the situation before moving in. Alucard had no idea what his true power was. He would have to find out sooner or later.  
  
As Alucard walked towards the area where Shivaren was he wondered what the man was planning. When he walked into the chamber that Shivaren staying in he saw Devarious, in his wolf form, on the ground tranquilized.  
"So this was what you were after. How pathetic."  
Shivaren laughed. "Not at all, Alucard. You see my master has always been fascinated by the power of the werewolf. And can you blame him? I mean they've survived our attacks against them for over two-hundred years. Their power rivals that of the Nosferatu. Well, full grown ones do. This one is still young. My master needs a genuine werewolf if he is to develop a way to integrate their great power into his armies. And that's not all. This here's a Mavrial Werewolf. You and I both know what that means. He is the perfect specimen for my master's experiments. Now technically you didn't do what I wanted you to do, but I succeeded anyway, so I'll let your little fledgling go. She is now free of the curse I put on her. Now I just need to get rid of all the trash upstairs."  
He took out a small remote control and pressed in a series of numbers into the keypad. He then turned said. "Well, that's all for now. I look forward to the next time we meet."  
He pulled Shivaren to him mentally, and then faded away.  
  
As Sophie saw all the FREAKs burning she knew it was time to leave. She turned and walked out the door, shape shifting into a cloud of bats as she left.  
  
Integra stared at the piles of corpses. There was going to hell to pay for this. And she knew that a great amount of that sum was going to go to her. However, if she had her way, those FREAKs would get a taste of it as well. That was all for future planning, however.  
At moment she was going to have to report this to the Knights of the Round Table. Even worse, however, was the thought of telling the American's Paranormal Section what had happened to their operative. Worse, she now had to make a whole new army from scratch and find a commanding officer. Oh yes, she was already getting part of her large sum of hell.  
  
Author's Note: This was a very difficult chapter to write. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think of it. By the way, this sets up the next chapter witch involves Devarious, a look at the leader of the Paranormal Section, and the rebuilding of Hellsing's army. There will probably be some new characters, and some important clues as to who the group behind the FREAKs really is. 


	9. Order 22: Darkness Falls

Order 22: Darkness Falls  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any original Hellsing Characters.  
  
Shivaren walked towards the building where his master's subordinates were staying. The werewolf, Devarious, was slung over his shoulder. He really was looking forward to studying this creature. In order to find out how it ticked he would have to cut it open, without any sort of tranquilizer of course. He walked into the main hall and saw one of the cowards whom his master was forced to stomach.  
The man licked his lips and swallowed hard when he saw. "Ah, sir?"  
He had a smile on his face that was a tell tale sign of nervousness. "What is it?"  
"There's someone here to see you. He says that you are to meet him in the m- m- main chamber."  
Shivaren looked at the man and said, "Oh, well I should congratulate you for telling me."  
The man's face broke into a deep smile until he saw the look of pure ecstasy on Shivaren's face. Shivaren's claws pierced through the man's face in blurred motion.  
He them proceeded to go to the main chamber. It was a dark circular torch lighted room with chairs all around. On one of those chairs sat a tall black man. He wore a general uniform and his head was shaved. "Well at least you obtained the main objective. That alone is why you're not being shipped back to our master; nailed into a coffin."  
The man's voice was deep; very deep and commanding. Shivaren said, "What's the problem? I got the job done, didn't I?"  
"Yea, you got job done...but in the process you destroyed nine hundred special forces soldiers, many by your own hand. None of them are going to be easy to replace. If you hadn't have gotten the werewolf, this would have been the worst loss since Incognito's little coup. If you can remember, his job was getting those soldiers, and bringing them back to us. All you had to do was slip in, get the werewolf, and slip out. You made a huge mess out of this situation. That is why our master has decided to dispatch me to act as your advisor. And just to let you know, I've been given permission to relieve you of command, should you act so recklessly again."  
Shivaren felt his back straiten. His master did not trust him any more? Oh well, he would just have to prove he could be more careful. What was wrong with having a little fun? It would have been boring to have just sneaked in. Oh well, he could not change it.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Corvine. Frank M. Corvine."  
  
Integra sat at her desk when Walter came walking in. "What is it, Walter?"  
He looked reluctant, but finally said, "This just came from America," he handed it to and continued, "I think you should look at the sender."  
She looked first at the flap of the envelope. It had the seal of the Paranormal Division, an Eagle with a shield over its chest and lightning in one talon and a sword in the other, pressed upon it. She then looked at the front. The moment she saw the name of the author she nearly choked.  
"James Ryan Masterson; the leader of the Paranormal Division!!"  
"Yes, sir. And you know that if he is writing it, then he's very upset."  
That was correct. The last time he had written a letter himself had been when Iscariot had dispatched agents into his country and nearly killed five-hundred of his men. He was not lazy; that she knew for a fact. He just was usually too busy to take the time to write a letter.  
Bloody hell, she thought. He might well try to strangle her. It was probably just a silly story, but many people said he had come close to choking the life out of Maxwell before one of his bodyguards managed to pull him off.  
Walter then proceeded to take out another two letters. "This one comes from Section XIII of the Vatican, and this one comes from the Round Table Conference. I believe all three are very important."  
She opened the Paranormal Division's first. It read: Dear, Integra Wingates Hellsing  
In response to your loss of agent Devarious, I will meet at the National Art Gallery at three o'clock sharp on Wednesday January 16. I expect an explanation.  
  
Signed,  
  
James Ryan Masterson, Head of the  
United States of America's  
  
Paranormal Division  
He had been short and to the point. It was a cold, calculated letter. The lack of title showed that he was furious at the loss of his operative; furious enough to have left even the slightest bit of courtesy out of the door. She then turned to the one from Iscariot.  
It read: Dear, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing  
As a prelude to fast coming winter season I believe a visit to the National Art Gallery is perhaps in order. My invitation is extended to you at five o'clock on January 19. I hope to see there.  
  
Signed,  
  
Father Enrico Maxwell, Head of the  
Vatican Special Section XIII, the  
Iscariot Organization, Hit Squad  
She would meet him there and knock his teethe out of his mouth. The stupid little bastard knew that his last stunt had not left him on good terms with her, and was probably trying to smooth things over.  
She then went to the letter from the Knights. It read: Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing  
You are to report to a round table meeting at noon January 22. The location will be at my estate, seeing as how poorly you defend yours. How your failure to protect your mansion will be punished is one of the many issues that we will be discussing. Do not be late.  
  
Signed,  
  
Sir Author Penwood, head of the  
Knights of the Round Table  
Her fist thudded across the table. Three diplomatic meetings in the course of nine days. The only way this could get any worse is if she were fired. Alucard suddenly walked through the walls.  
"Bloody hell, Alucard! You do not just walk through walls on people!"  
She suddenly saw the look in his eyes. He looked hurt. He suddenly took out a brown folder. "I thought you might want to take a look at this master. It was the information the insider gave me. Are you on edge master? It's so human to snap at the innocent. Maybe you need a little bit of a time out for throwing a tantrum."  
He laughed and his smile was as dark and malicious as they came. She sat there wondering. Was that look real or just another mind-game? She had learned to never trust him. He was as deceitful and misleading as he was powerful. But that look had been genuine. There was certainly more to the vampire in red than met the eye, but that had been obvious from the day she had met him. Could it be that he felt some sort of bizarre attachment to her? It couldn't be love. A thing like Alucard could never be capable of love. Or could he?  
"I almost forgot what with the letters and all, sir, to tell that the guest you were expecting has arrived."  
"Send him in."  
  
Alucard went into the cellar where he stayed, took out his gun and shot himself in the head. That was his punishment for showing any sort of emotion. What was wrong with him? He was totally devoid of all emotion, except for the lust for revenge, the love of tormenting people, the feeling of power over others, and control. He had not felt any truly human emotion in at least hundred or more years. Yet now something was creeping into him. Integra had created it somehow, and it was causing him to show remorse on the battlefield.  
"See what happens when you stay with humans for too long Alucard? You become just like them."  
Alucard turned to see Havoc, adorned in the same attire he always wore. "So, you fell like you can go to anywhere you like?"  
"No, actually I have an invitation. You try so hard to beat those emotions into nothingness Alucard, I can see, but you'll never win. Only if you somehow escape will you be free. Good luck..."  
He shifted into nothingness. Alucard couldn't help but have a sense of de'ja'vu. It was almost as if he had had a similar conversation with the vampire. But where could that have been?  
  
Devarious woke up feeling groggy. He was still tired after the previous night. Oh well, he thought, it's not like it's all that uncommon.  
The wolf part of him never slept. He suddenly felt his instincts start to churn. This was not Hellsing Manor. "So, you're finally awake. Well it's about time."  
He looked up and saw that the owner of the voice was a vampire with shoulder length blond hair and deep red eyes. He could smell that the scent was the same as the one who attacked Seres. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
"I, little wolf, am the one who will study you. My first subject will be to see how long you can withstand torture. I will stop if you call me master."  
He took out a whip and began to flay Devarious...  
  
Integra walked towards the National Art Gallery. It was January 16, and she was not looking forward to the meeting witch would ensue. James Ryan Masterson stood outside of the gallery. He was a tall man, around six feet tall, who had blond hair and green eyes. He wore a grey business suit, with a yellow tie.  
"Ah, you're here," he said coldly, "Let's get this over with, shall we. I have some important matters to attend to."  
The walked over to the cafeteria area. It had been cleared of all civilian personnel just for this meeting.  
"First thing's first. How on earth did you manage to lose agent Devarious?"  
"We were attacked. An operative of the FREAK group slipped in and kidnapped your operative during the ensuing chaos. It's your own fault for sending in an adolescent werewolf. Now, I have a question for you. What were your true motives for sending him here? I know it wasn't just a token of good will. So, tell me the real reason."  
"For quite some time now, the Paranormal Division has been trying to find a way to use werewolves against the undead. Devarious is the first agent of his kind. We needed a way to make sure he was capable, but at the same time, not killed in the process. Your country seemed like the best bet."  
She felt a wave of fury crash through her. She, however, managed to master emotions quickly. How dare they use them as a guinea pig? "This meeting is at end." She said more coldly than he had.  
As she turned to leave, however, she heard him say, "I've heard that your entire army was decimated by the attack. Perhaps I could offer some assistance."  
"What are you proposing?"  
"A joint union in the battle against the FREAK organization."  
"You have no claims on them. Now, leave this country if you want to live."  
"That's where you're wrong, Integra." He took out a small brown folder. "This is Agent Byres de'Ramsey." He held up a picture of a small picture of a man with black hair, and dark eyes. "He was one of our top spies and, at the time, was stationed in South America. He found something out. What that is we do not know, for you see he was found in Arizona, in a toppled over car, with all the blood sucked out of him. All information he carried with him was burned, so we have no evidence what the information he so desperately wanted to tell us about was."  
He was silent for a moment, allowing the effect of the words to sink in. He then continued, "I've pulled some strings and managed to get the O.K. to transfer two divisions of our soldiers to you. I hope you will take this as an apology for our deceit."  
"I agree." She said, gladly. He wasn't a conniving person. He just wanted what was best for his country, as did she.  
When he left, the relations between the two groups were stable. She feared that that was the only good thing that would come out of her meetings would come out of her diplomatic meetings.  
Her biggest concern was the meeting with Maxwell. If he brought Anderson with him there would be no way to avoid a battle between him and Alucard. That would shame her Organization even more than it already had been.  
  
Seres lay in her room. It had been a day or so since she woke up from her coma. She felt her mind continually going into a loop of the attack. He had seemed so little of a threat that she had walked into like a blind man into a cliff. Her body was shaking, she realized. He had been more powerful than she had ever anticipated. It had left a deep fear in her. A fear witch would not stop churning through her stomach.  
  
Corvine sat in a high backed chair listening to classic music. The artist he was listening to currently was Amadeus Mozart. It was being played off of a record. He loved to listen to the classics of music. Music, for him, was an art to be cherished above all others. He loved the arts. Music, pictures, literature, acting. They were something he had always loved. He heard a scream pierce through the sound of the record. Corvine rolled his eyes back. That psychopath was practicing what he called art. In a twisted way Corvine was able to see why no one disobeyed the creature. He had always had a sort of respect for people who could do that. His inclusion into his master's inner circle had not been by any choice of his, but he would do his job, which included making sure that fool did not make a mess of things again. That fledgling of his Sophie, had finally returned at nine o'clock. She seemed competent enough. So what was she planning? He filed that away to the back of his head. It wasn't important at the moment. The time for bringing their master's grand scheme into fruition was nearly here. Soon they would have to relocate and begin their preparations.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a basic setting up chapter. No, the story is not anywhere close to finishing. There are going to a great many more chapters and battles before this is finished. I'm also considering making a follow-up story. For the time being, there are still a lot of mysteries to solve; including the true motives of Devarious, Havoc, Corvine, and many other characters. 


	10. Order 23: Dark Revelations

Order 23: Dark Revelations Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Hellsing characters, which means all Iscariot characters, as well as Integra, Alucard, and Seres.  
  
Devarious's body writhed in pain. Each breath he took was like breathing fire. Fire. Just the notion of it brought back flashbacks of what that monster had done to him. After the whipping, witch had left his back a carpet of welts that shot fire through his body even at this very moment, Shivaren had proceeded to break Devarious's right arm. Break, as in breaking every finger, smashing his hand, snapping his forearm in two, and finally crushing his upper arm. That would normally have been enough to satisfy someone, but no. Shivaren wanted to break him.  
After his right arm had been eliminated, Shivaren proceeded to punch Devarious repeatedly, breaking his ribs in the process and leaving his left eye swollen shut. Shivaren's next move had been to set Devarious's hair aflame. It wasn't for a long period of time, Shivaren knew when to loosen his grip on a victim in order to prolong their suffering, but it left Devarious with first degree burns on part of his scalpel. After that he cut Devarious's left arm and started to pour liquid silver onto it.  
If Devarious had been a normal human he would have died by now. He felt himself gasping for air. It hurt like hell, but it was still necessary to survive. He would not die in a place like this; not at the hands of him. He would kill himself before being broken, but he would not give in to it. The beast flared inside of him, trying to take control. He would not let it. He would not lose.  
Why do you fight so hard against it, young one?  
If I lose it will cause me to transform and destroy life.  
How are you so sure about that?  
Are you kidding? This thing wants blood. It wants-  
To survive? The voice said in the form of a question.  
I guess it wants that too.  
Believe it or not, it is a reflection of you, brother. You must embrace it to control it.  
What do mean?  
Focus on becoming one with it. Only then will you escape.  
Devarious did this incorporating the beast into his mind. It was so easy he didn't understand why he had not realized this in the first place. He felt the transformation take place, but unlike the previous times it had occurred he was not dieing of pain. He completed the beast form and broke his bonds. Just as he did, however, Shivaren came walking in. Devarious threw himself at the vampire but felt his back slam against the wall. Shivaren's claws pierced dangerously close to his heart.  
"It's too bad, really. Now I'm going to have to stop going easy on you. You actually managed to injure me," he showed the gouge in his rib area for a second. "My master will find you very useful."  
His free fist collided with Devarious's left jaw, breaking it. "Now, why don't I start with your legs?"  
  
Corvine sat listening to Bach. The werewolf's shouts were resonating throughout the entire base. Corvine was somewhat taken aback by the creature's resistance of the tortures. It was too bad that the boy was not weak. If he had been, it wouldn't have been so painful.  
  
Integra sat reading the information Alucard had delivered to her. It wasn't much. It gave the names of three low-ranking individuals, two vague individuals who were rumored to exist and, a schematic of the FREAK chip. It was basically useless information. It made her wonder if this Havoc was working for the FREAK chip's producers. He certainly had not helped, and this last time he had distracted Alucard just long enough to allow Shivaren's attack to commence. The only good news, so far, was that Seres was finally out of her coma. Her description of Shivaren's attack had convinced Integra of one thing. Shivaren was psychotic. There was no doubt about it. However, Incognito had done what he did for a reason, and this man had to be somewhat similar-  
"Are you so sure about that, little Hellsing?"  
She turned and stared at the man standing before him. He was a large man, standing around two feet taller than her. He wore a grey coat and had red eyes. Long blond hair went down to his shoulders.  
"So you're Havoc."  
"None other." He was smiling. His grin showed pure malice as well as two pointed teethe.  
"I could have soldiers up here in three seconds if I wanted it," she said, boldly. Havoc began to approach her menacingly.  
"Go ahead," he said his face practically touching hers. "I only need one second to kill you, and another to beat those children to a bloody pulp. Alucard might be able to save you, but I wouldn't bet on it. So unless you wish to die meaninglessly, I suggest you shut up, sit down, and pay close attention to what I tell you."  
He smiled triumphantly. She was not afraid of him, but he had obviously not come here to attack her, and it might be beneficial to listen to what he said.  
"Go on," she said coldly.  
"Shivaren is like no one you have ever faced before. He will kill just for the sake of killing, and torture just for the sake of torturing. He does not give a damn about who it is he kills, or what aftereffects of his actions might be. He will kill a loyal follower without any remorse, and torture a child joyfully. For him it is art. For him it is pleasure. He would cut a vampire's head just for the heck of it; not the heart of course. If he cut off the heart, it would die instantly for sure. He would torture a woman such as you in ways that you couldn't even begin to imagine. He would leave one like you maimed scarred and disfigured beyond belief, if he managed to get his hands on you. Is that little head of yours processing all of this Hellsing. Shivaren is no longer in any way sane. He has become something more dangerous than those golems you have been fighting. He does it all for the pleasure of causing pain. For him it is a drug. A drug he is hopelessly addicted to."  
Integra stared at him blankly. She had known that the man was insane, but could he really have become that dark; that evil. It didn't help her, though. "Do you have anything of importance to say, or is this just more of that useless drivel you always seem to spew out to Alucard?"  
Havoc started laughing. "You still don't show any respect. I'll tell you something, however, if you can earn it."  
"How; by doing a favor for you?" She asked. She would kill this bloody abomination.  
"No...I want you to beg for it."  
"What?!"  
"It's a fairly simple request. If you throw aside your pride, get down on your knees, kiss my hand, and beg for my help I will give you information about the FREAK group. That's the only thing you have to do." His eyes were gleaming with amusement, and his face was practically touching hers. "The only question is: do you accept?"  
He stepped back from Integra. She shaking with anger; her teethe grinding so hard that her mouth was bleeding. "Get out!!!"  
He smiled and spoke. Her voice was mocking. "I look forward to the next time we meet Hellsing. It should be very interesting."  
He chuckled silently and disappeared.  
  
Two days later Integra was on her way to the National Art Gallery with Walter by her. Alucard was watching from some unknown location. Integra prayed that he didn't attack Maxwell. If he did, she would never hear the end of it. Enrico sat at the steps, with Renaldo and the women; Heinkel and Yumiko.  
"Where's Anderson?" she asked. She didn't want a repeat of the last time she had met with Enrico here.  
"Rest assured he's here, Integra. But he won't come out unless your vampire does. I decided that I'd be safe enough with my two top agents."  
She noticed that both Heinkel and Yumiko were watching her and Walter closely. Could they be like Anderson? No; they would have been fighting against Alucard if that were the case.  
She moved shot a look of pure malice towards Enrico. Yumiko did nothing, but Heinkel reached into her robe. Integra stopped just short of Enrico. "What are you doing here Maxwell? I know that there is more to this than just a friendly visit."  
"I have some information that both you and the Americans will find very interesting. It involves a certain group you've been forced to deal with lately."  
She made a gesture that said go on.  
"If you want this information, however, you must give Iscariot something in return."  
"And what is that?"  
"You must allow Paladin Anderson and Sisters Takagi and Wolfe to accompany you on any major offensive you launch against them. To put it simply we will ally with you until the end of the next major offensive. If we decide it is in our best interests to withdraw we will."  
Integra considered this. "If your information is good enough I will accept."  
"Why don't we discuss this in a more hospitable environment? Say the Cafeteria?"  
  
Devarious could no longer feel the pain. His body had gone numb from the last torture session Shivaren had given him. He could no longer yell in pain for his vocal chords were too sore to do so. He eyes were both swollen shut. His arms were no longer working. He could not feel the beast's presence anymore, and he was starting to roll towards unconsciousness. He now, more than ever, needed help.  
He was broken. He didn't want to give up but his mind was filled with liquid that kept him from being able to concentrate. He tried desperately to bite off hi tongue. That way the pain would stop, and he would not have given in. Shivaren, however, had forced a muzzle into Devarious's mouth, so he did not have that option. He was dying. He did not know it yet, but if a werewolf wanted to die desperately enough I would start to die; slowly. His heart would eventually stop beating...  
  
Integra sat in the cafeteria with Maxwell. "Tell me what you know, Enrico."  
"Not until you agree to our terms."  
"Fine."  
Maxwell put on his glasses and said, "During World War II Stalin and Hitler signed a Non-Aggression Pact, promising not to attack one another. That was all there was to the deal, officially. Hitler also promised Stalin quite a bit of land-"  
"I already know about this. Anyone who knows about World War II would."  
"That isn't the whole story either. Hitler was obsessed with the vampires and Stalin agreed to help him study them. They created a research group. Ever wonder what FREAK stands for. Its true meaning is Forensic Research of Eternal Acquisitions for Krieg. In essence it was a Russian and German science group that separated from the two men who created it once they attacked each other. Eventually this group was split into two groups: FREAK, the Communists, and Millennium, the Nazis. Both groups hold a rather large grudge with the Americans. You see if America had not gotten involved with the war, Germany might have won, and FREAK is the last remaining big Communist power besides North Korea and China. Millennium wish to strip the U.S. of its allies, starting with the only group they hate more than the Americans; you. They plan to destroy anyone who gets in their way and trust me, they will, if you're not careful." [Krieg means war in German]  
"How do you know this?"  
"Because one of our agents was modified by them."  
"Anderson?"  
"You honestly think that they could create a masterpiece as flawless as Paladin Alexander Anderson? He was our work. No, Yumiko Tagaki is the one. They experiments on her left her mind split into to. The first half, Yumiko, is so harmless she couldn't harm a fly-"  
"And you call her one of your top agents?!"  
Enrico just smiled and said, "The other personality, however, is called Yummie. She is a berserker and is more formidable than any other opponent you can find, besides Anderson and Alucard. You will understand what I mean when you see her do battle."  
Integra walked away from that meeting slightly nervous. She was walking on a tightrope with enemies all around her trying to push her down. Some of her enemies were dressed as allies, she was sure, and one wrong move meant a sharp plunge to hard ground below.  
  
Author's Note: Please send me some reviews. Now, I hope that was good. Anyone who's read the manga will probably say that that wasn't very original, but it was the best I could come up with. 


	11. Order 24: A Matter of Strategy

Order 24: A Matter of Strategy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hellsing characters.  
  
Author's Note: I've made it so that anonymous reviews are allowed. My finals are finally over, so I should be able to write more. Also, please note Millennium will be used to describe the main Antagonists for the most part. FREAK is now the title of the other group who is not involved as of yet.  
  
Darkness swirled around the world and a shadowy figure controlled it all. None who were alive could see it. None that were alive; that was the key. Corvine could've sworn that it was palpable, but he knew that wasn't true. He sat in it at this very moment; his entire body soaked in it. None but him could feel it. The darkness that was death tried to pull his soul sown to the depths of the underworld constantly. It was probably very annoyed with him by now, considering that he had been dead for over two hundred years.  
Oh, he remembered his death vividly. The way the blade had splashed through his stomach. The way the priest had killed him saying that he was an abomination. He remembered the mad priest's green eyes. He touched his stomach. It still sometimes hurt where those blades had had cut him. He let out a deep cold laugh filled with malice. Revenge would be sweet. He already knew how that sweet dish tasted. There was nothing better. Revenge wasn't best served cold, as the humans said. It was best served frozen; frozen to the strength of steel...  
  
Integra suddenly thought of something to ask Enrico. "Why is it called the FREAK chip if Millennium made it?"  
"Because, it wasn't Millennium who created the first successful chip. It was FREAK. Millennium merely modified it to there liking." Enrico shouted over his shoulder.  
And that was that. She now had two meetings finished with. Now the only one left was with the Knights of the Round Table Conference. This was the one that would determine her fate. If the Knights decided that she was to be decommissioned, only the queen could save her, and after the last attack that was probably not going to happen. She now had two allies. Well, one ally, and one wildcard.  
She turned towards Walter. "Do you think we can trust them?"  
"I wouldn't trust Iscariot more than I could throw them, Sir. That goes double for Enrico Maxwell. He's a crafty one. Totally messed up in the head, but crafty. Still he has a history of finding information. After all, he started as Inquisitor. During that time he uncovered seven plots against the pope, three assassins disguised as priests, two suicide bombers planning on sending a message to the west, and most importantly five Catholic priests who helped Nazis escape. If anyone is master of finding important information, it's him."  
"So, what you're saying is that if he's telling the truth, than it's probably true, but he might be lying, so we need to be careful."  
"Exactly."  
Well that just made him even more untrustworthy. The only thing she had to worry about facing now was the Knights of the Round Table. She had been lucky that they had not decided to throw her into a cell with the key just out of her reach. Now was the time to rebuild. She hoped that they realized that. Her meetings with the Knights rarely went well. They weren't sexists (most of them weren't), but they viewed the Hellsing Organization as a group who had too much sway. Her father had had to deal with them on a regular basis.  
Well...not all of them tried to take her down constantly that constantly. Penwood was as bad as anyone when it came to criticizing her, but he held everyone else, including himself, up to the same standard. The rest, however, would use anything they could to bring her down. It didn't matter how small an opportunity it was, they would use it. She headed back to the manner. She would have to use these three days to prepare herself.  
  
Meanwhile, the London headquarters of Millennium had seen better days. Shivaren's brand of brutality had brought order to it, but it also greatly decreased the number of defenders it had. This was the reason for the scene of carnage that was being displayed there at the moment Integra was driving towards the Hellsing Mansion. A tall figure had laid waist to anyone who came in its path. The figure was not recognizable to anyone except Corvine.  
He had known who it was the moment he had walked onto the premises. Corvine could have fought the vampire, and maybe even have won, but for now Corvine was willing to let Havoc do as he wished. He knew what Havoc had come for. And the best way to get rid of him was to let have what he wanted...  
  
When Integra came to the grounds of the mansion, she was surprised to Devarious chained along the fence. He was a barely recognizable underneath his mask of bruises and blood. There was a note, now stained with some drops of blood, which lay on top of him.  
Integra took the letter and read it.

Dear Integra,  
I give you this werewolf as a token of my goodwill. Perhaps you would care to beg for the information I have now. It doesn't matter that you know the origins of your enemy. You still have no way truly knowing them. I am the only being in the whole world who has both the knowledge and the willingness to give it to you.  
Signed,  
Nosferatu Havoc

It had been him alright. The way the words were written it was like he had talked to her directly. Arrogance drenched the entire letter, to the point where she could practically hear him speaking. He somehow knew that she had received information from Iscariot. This was getting dangerous. With Millennium gunning at her, Iscariot aiming knives at her throat, and this Havoc character inches away from her Organization at all times with some hidden agenda it was hard to tell what would happen next.  
She turned to Walter. "Have him taken to emergency quarters and then contact the American Paranormal Division and tell them that we have their pet Werewolf, but he is in critical condition."  
  
Alexander Anderson stood staring at the three Vampires who thought they had cornered a helpless priest. How pathetic. These fools never seemed to learn. He slowly turned around with a cross held out in his right arm. They laughed hard. One said, "It won't do you any good father. We're goanna kill you now, so why don't you just put that little toy down and give up."  
If they had only looked at his face they would have realized that he wasn't panicking at all. In fact he was smiling. It wasn't the smile that one such as Shivaren had, the type of smile that sent ice through you spine, paralyzing you. It was a smile of arrogance. The cross that the holy Paladin was holding started to glow. At first it was just a slight change that no one would have noticed, but after a few seconds it grew into a blinding white light. Paladin Alexander Anderson could hear the deafening screams of the three who had tried to attack him before the cross returned to normal.  
He stared at the scene before him. Three piles of dust were before him. That attack was something he had learned how to use shortly after his last battle with Alucard. It was simple enough. All he had to do was channel his faith into a medium, such as a cross or a blade and the vampire would be weakened, or destroyed, depending on their strength. He suddenly heard a soft laughing sound.  
"I see you still have a great deal of tricks up your sleeve, Judas Priest."  
He turned to see a tall black man, whose head was shaved and was wearing sunglasses. He had a black coat and white dress shirt on, as well as black pants. His voice was deep.  
"'Ow did you survive, murderer?"  
"What's that? No 'Hi, how are?' for me. You're not still mad about me slaughtering your whole family are you?"  
"Ah killed you with pleasure, abomination."  
"Indeed you did. But like the phoenix, I too have arisen from the ashes. Unfortunately, it wasn't my choice, and thus I am bound to a master. Fortunately, for me at least, he is your enemy. I will greatly enjoy dissecting you, regenerator."  
"Not if ah kill you first, vampire."  
"We shall see, Paladin, we shall see."  
With that the vampire disappeared.  
  
When Corvine appeared in the main chamber of Millennium's main base of operations all the members looked relieved. Shivaren made them all afraid to do anything but hide. Even though these men were about as useful as squealing little pigs in battle, Corvine could not just let Shivaren kill them for no apparent reason. They had their uses. Each man was a powerful business owner in London. That alone was what kept them alive.  
Shivaren walked towards him and said, "Was it really necessary to do that?"  
"No, but I like to play mind games. It keeps them on there toes."  
"We should attack them now fool. They're weak and ready to fall. So what are you afraid of?"  
"It's not a matter of fear. It's a matter of strategy. Do what your opponent least suspects, not what he expects. Right now we have dealt them a blow. They _expect_ us to come at them like a shark that smells blood. They're ready for that. We're _going_ to move to a new base of operations instead."  
"Where?"  
"To the fortress that has bourn witness to more evil than any other place in the world. The place that shall break our enemies to pieces, should they be foolish enough to go in. We're going to the Castle of Torment; the castle once owned by the countess of blood."  
The laughs of Corvine and Shivaren echoed throughout the former base of operations... 


	12. Order 25: Dark Conspiracies

Order 25: Dark Conspiracies

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.  
  
Corvine stood surveying assembly of Millennium's new Main Base of Operations in London. The move had been a smooth one. None of the enemies' agents had found them. This castle(known as the Castle of Torment to some and the Gateway of Evil to others) was the perfect place to hide. No one would dare enter the place where such evil had been committed. For so powerful was the evil that the spirits of the perpetrators and the victims still remained, desperate for revenge or more pleasure.  
One of the men whom his master insisted he keep around came to him. "There's someone who wants to talk to you over the phone."  
"Well hand it over you buffoon. This isn't a classroom. You do have normal intelligence, don't you?"  
He didn't even look at the man. He just held out his hand. The man gave him the phone then ran off. Corvine took the phone and placed it at his ear. "Hello, this Corvine."  
"Corvine, I'm recalling you."  
Corvine was surprised to hear his master. Usually, he just sent telepathic messages back and forth with him. He replied, "Sir, with all do respect, that is not highly advisable. I'm almost ready to implement the final phase of my plan. If you can give me a few days, then I can-"  
"That's not the problem Corvine. If it were within my control I'd keep you right there. However, I don't have a choice right now. I cannot explain anything over the phone, but suffice to say I need you to get over here fast."  
"Yes, sir. I'm coming."  
With that Corvine teleported out of the castle and into the true Main base of operations for Millennium.  
  
Shivaren stepped out of the corner he had been standing in, a smug smile on his face. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Now it was his turn to take charge...  
  
Blood dripped from the ceiling of the house that the Mad Hatter lived in. No, he was not the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. The one who had wrote that book had nothing to do with this madman. This madman was a vampire, but of course. He was not, however, your average vampire. Decked out in a top hat and dark cloak Jack the Mad Hatter, as the vampires called him, was obsessed with one thing; torment. He loved to kill, but he loved to make those he killed suffer even more.  
If there was thing that Jack knew it was murder. He had gotten away with it for hundreds of years. The trick was to never let those vampire hunters know it was a vampire. Don't use your fangs. Use a knife, or a pipe, or something that will not lead groups such as Iscariot or Hellsing to suspect the work of a vampire. That was the trick. That and making sure that the victims kept quiet. Jack had made quite a name for himself in London (back in the days when he was known as the Ripper to humans and vampires.)  
Of course, Jack knew more than just murder. He was a master of the art of torture, and could make tranquilizers just strong enough to keep the victims from struggling. It was, for him, a philosophy. He would never stop.  
The phone next to him rang. He picked it up. "Hello."  
"Hello Jack."  
"Ah, Shivaren, it is good to hear from you again."  
With that the two began to talk most diligently, going off into rants about their work every few minutes and getting back onto topic after a few minutes. Their discussion involved the one thing they both loved; torture.  
  
"Are you sure it is wise to do this, master?" Sophie asked.  
Shivaren stared at his young fledgling. She was around fifty years of age. True, no one would have guessed, due to time not touching her anymore. One such as Alucard would have offered her blood by now, but Shivaren would not. She was the only one he trusted, and he would not set her free.  
"You worry too much Sophie. Everything is going to work out perfectly."  
"But if you fail, they'll send you back to-"  
He cut her off with a hand gesture, and said first sane thing he had ever said in fifty years. "I have no intentions of returning there Sophie. If this fails, I will not be in the realm of the living any longer."  
  
Shouts echoed throughout the offices of the American Paranormal Division. "How could you even think about sending him out alone and to Britain none the less? They may have a great organization to deal with the undead, but they're also overloaded with those artificial vampires. He's not even fully grown you bastard."  
Masterson sat staring at Julia Calvin. She was a tall young woman with brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was braded and fell to the middle of her back. She wore glasses over her eyes and had a camouflage style t-shirt and pants on, as well as dog tags around her neck. She had grown very protective of Devarious over the past few years; acting as a mother towards him.  
"There are certain times when one must take a risk Julia." Masterson said flatly. "Devarious needed to be tested in a real world environment."  
Julia looked like she was at the point of tears. "You jerk! He's a person, not some animal you can just use as a weapon. He's a living creature. You nearly killed him!"  
That was the match that lit the blazing fire that was James Ryan Masterson's temper.  
"He's a werewolf, in case you've forgotten!!!!" Masterson bellowed. His face and eyes were on fire. "That alone allows me to say what he can and can't do!! Now get out of my office!!"  
Julia stood still for a few moments, defiant. She then walked out slowly. Masterson then turned towards Robert, his personal assistant and advisor. He was a man of medium height and average weight. He had short black hair and brown eyes, witch he wore glasses over. He wore a suit with a blue tie and gray coat, as well as black pants and a white shirt. His hands had white gloves over them. If one were to take off the right glove they would see two wings tattooed on it. Those wings were the symbol of an Angel of the Battlefield, a member of a group of elite Special Forces soldiers from World War II. It was a shame that the Angels of the Battlefield were dying out. Only two remained. The first was Walter C. Dalnaes, the Angel of Death. The second was Robert M. Delmond, the Angel of War. These two, however, were the strongest and most important members. It would be a shame when they departed from the world of the living. For this would signal the end of an era where men fought monsters themselves. Of course, that era was already over. It had started when Abraham Van Hellsing had captured Alucard. Before that no one had ever thought to use a monster to kill a monster. The second stroke came when death took out the Angels of the Battlefield one by one. Now the Paranormal Division was finally starting to begin its own program of using the tactics that Iscariot and Hellsing had already mastered.  
"Is there something wrong sir?" Robert asked politely.  
"I'm just wondering if we're going in the right direction. The moment one of our programs makes a breakthrough, there's no turning back."  
"If you want my advice, sir, it is this. Don't constantly question your judgment. You must be firm in your decisions, but listen to what other people say. I know that Julia went a little too far; bursting into your office and accusing you like that, but she did have a point. The boy did nearly get killed."  
"I know, Robert, but I thought that his above average strength would be enough. Would you mind sending my apologies to him?"  
"Yes, I will, sir, but why not send them yourself?"  
"Because he's still a trainee. Policy says that only a full fledged soldier may speak with the Head of the U.S. Paranormal Division. By the way, how is his recovery coming?"  
"As you know he was in critical condition when the chopper brought him in. In addition to the multiple wounds he suffered the suicide mechanism all werewolves have. Through the use of special enzymes and some surgery he's now going to make a smooth recovery."  
"Robert, I'd like you to outfit him with some new weaponry, the custom type. Also, please tell Julia that she, Devarious, Maelstrom, and Pip are shipping out to Britain to assist the Hellsing Organization."  
Robert had a look of surprise on his face. "Are you sure we can trust Pip? He is a Dog of War, after all."  
"We can trust him. He may be buyable, but remember he's also the only way that Hellsing can hire the majority of her reinforcements. Without Pip, there's no way they'd trust her at all. He's necessary and he's a damn good fighter to boot."  
  
Julia sat at Devarious's bedside. He was still in pretty bad condition. His body was bruised and some of his bones were still broken.  
"Hey, how's it going Julia?"  
Julia turned to see Devarious awake and looking at her. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"  
"No."  
"So how did this happen to you?"  
"It was the devil."  
"What?!"  
"He was merciless, Julia. The more damage he inflicted the happier he became. And his eyes. Oh the eyes. Looking into them was like looking into the purest form of evil."  
She noticed that he was panting heavily. He might have been on the right road to recovering physically, but he was devastated psychologically.  
She turned to walk out and saw Robert standing in the corner. "How long have you been there, Robert?"  
"Long enough."  
"So, are you here to spy on me for Masterson?"  
"Actually, no. And besides, I don't need that to know that he's been mentally scarred."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Many of those attending to him have heard him mumbling in his sleep. The words tend to revolve around him begging someone to stop. The diagnosis is quite simple: torture."  
"What would they want out of him?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" He looked at her and sighed. "The power of the werewolves, of course. If you can remember correctly, only a few sightings have ever been made. There aren't that many of them left in this world, and trust me, those that are alive are not going to go around wearing billboards. They needed to break him. That's not the reason I'm here, however."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"To inform you that you, Devarious, Maelstrom, and Pip are going to London to assist the Hellsing Organization. Don't ask me why. You know full well that we must help, especially if it's true that Nazis are involved. Anyway, I have some new weapons for you."  
"Are you going to inform Maelstrom and Pip?"  
"Pip's already been informed, and knowing Maelstrom, he probably knows already too."  
With that she followed him into the first level of the basement, where he created weapons for operatives of the Paranormal Division. When they got there he took out three cases. They were all lined with silver on the edges. The first one was large and looked somewhat heavy to Julia. The second was slightly smaller, and the third was small enough to fit in her pocket.  
Robert opened the large one first. Inside was a large sniper rifle. It was made out of black metal.  
"This is the Artemis Sniper Rifle. It fires clips rather than single bullets and it can be used in night vision mode. More to the point, it will not make a single sound when fired. The bullets are silver, of course, but unlike your last rifle they are custom designed. Now let's get to the next one."  
He opened the next box. Inside was a large shot gun. Holding it up he said, "This is the Helios Shotgun. It can hold up to two shots at a time. It fires two types of bullets. The first are explosive silver bullets. The second, however, are experimental new bullets. These bullets contain a combination of silver nitrate and mercury inside of them. They are designed to inject into the targets blood stream. The desired result is that this mixture enters the heart and will kill the vampire."  
"Do you think it will work?"  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't use it unless you were desperate."  
He then turned to the third box. Inside was a pair of sunglasses. "These are designed to protect you eyes from being damaged again."  
With that she took her new weapons and left. The glasses would be especially important...  
  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry if you were hoping to see what was happening in the Hellsing Organization, but I thought that it was important for the Paranormal Division to have a little bit of an introduction, seeing as they are going to be involved pretty soon. Anyone who's read the manga will know who Pip is.


	13. Order 26: Hidden Agendas

Order 26: Hidden Agendas

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. School's draining the life out of me. By the way I'd like to ask for some more reviews.

Devarious walked into the basement of the Paranormal Division to answer the summons of Robert had given. It had had something to do with getting some new weapons. Devarious really didn't care. Going back to Britain was starting to excite him greatly. The chance to get back at the Vampire was a dream come true. True he had been mentally broken before the rescue had occurred, but his wolf side had taken care of that. It now cried for blood, sending waves of strength into him. It was not human strength that flooded into him, however. Nor was it the Vampiric strength that flooded beings such as Alucard. No, this strength was something completely different. It was a far more primal power, that none but one such as Devarious could truly harness. Even though the wolf was now fully under control, Devarious did not wish to use the form unless necessary. It was not fear, but pride which stopped him. Why should he use such power against opponents who did not require it? Why should he, who was over fifty times stronger than most of his opponents, use more than was required to get the job done? Then, another question hit him. Why should he be forced to fight such small fries at all?

The answer, of course, was that he was not yet fully developed. Oh, he was stronger than most living things, but he still wasn't fully grown. Few would have guessed it, but a Mavrial Breed of Werewolf should never have been able to move the way he did at his stage.

"Good, you're finally here. It took you long enough." Robert's voice cut through Devarious's chain of thought like a steel sword through silk.

"Well, I was in the infirmary for a while, and I haven't been here for over two months. It's difficult to remember the changes that the Labyrinth undergoes when you don't have to."

Robert nodded in agreement. The Labyrinth was the nickname given the sublevels of the P.D. Headquarters. It was designed by the original founders of the Paranormal Division to be where the most important parts work was conducted. It was designed to shift its walls around every day to keep an enemy who tried to come in off balance. What it also did was give operatives like Devarious and Julia headaches.

"In any case let's get this over with. As you know, I called you down here to outfit you with a new arsenal. This one is of custom design, however, so do be careful with it. That means that you cannot crush these because of your temper. They took over a lot of work to perfect."

Robert then proceeded to take out three cases. They each had silver on them. He started by opening up the medium sized one. Inside was a long black broad sword. Robert took it out and said, "I call this Shadow Bane. It's my greatest masterpiece yet. So if you lose I will kill you. It took a great deal of Night Metal to make this. Since it's not silver it won't harm you. So unless you break it, for witch I will kill you, using it won't hurt."

Devarious stared at Robert. Why was the man so annoying judgmental. He took the sword gratefully however. Robert then pulled out a large handgun. It was practically all black and had the word Selena Etched into it. "This is the Moon Chariot. It fires Mercury Charged bullets that are custom designed for it, as well as experimental bullets that are designed to paralyze rather than kill. You'll find it very useful. And now onto the third thing I need to give you..."

* * *

Corvine walked through the ancient tombs of the Mortalico Temples. These dreary rooms witch were filled with the dead brought back a great deal of memories. However, he was not in any way here to reminisce. It was truly important that he stop these foolish little deities from destroying his mater's plans...

* * *

Alucard sat smiling coldly in his room, sipping B- blood, aged thirty years. He had managed to cool off. With Havoc and Shivaren both trying to manipulate him mentally he had almost been overloaded, and had nearly given way to his emotions, but now he was back to his old self.

A cold, dark laugh erupted out of him. His two foes would die soon. They would die and he would impale them just like Incognito. Then he went blank.

_Vlad stood with Deloc beside their mistress Merceradora. She was wearing a large black high-necked dress. Their mistress was always so prim about everything so cowardly._

_Vlad was suddenly in a whirlwind of pain and torment. "That's what you get for thinking about me in a way that displeases me Vlad."_

_Vlad grinded his fanged teethe. _Damn that woman, _he thought. He would kill her someday._

Alucard snapped back into reality.

* * *

Havoc stared at Integra Wingates Hellsing. He might have killed her if not for the fact that it would damage Alucard. He laughed. It was a cold, merciless laugh. Soon he would find what was required to free Alucard from this little wench who dared to call his race pathetic. He would enjoy seeing her and her country burnt to the ground. And after _they_ would pay. The ones who had grafted the chains that still burned him would pay dearly. He had his plans laid out now. Not to complex of course. If they were too complex they would fail, but he was ready to use his palette of paint to create a picture of vengeance that was perfect.

* * *

Shivaren stared at the map of London he had ordered his servants to hang up. There were red dots all over signifying where his little gifts would turn up on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Author's Note: Now that I've finally completed this chapter, I'd like to say that I thought there would be some more action in this chapter, but I don't feel that this is the right time for that. I'm pretty sure that there might be some important events coming up soon, however.


	14. Order 27: Meetings

Order 27: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

* * *

Integra sat before the members of the Round Table Conference at Pennwood's estate. The chairs here were rigid and high-backed, much like the one in her conference room. As always, she and Pennwood sat at opposite ends of the table. Why they called it the Round Table Conference was a mystery to her. The tables that they met at were never round. Perhaps it was a disgrace to call it the Round Table Conference at all. It the Tale of King Author, the Round Table was where every one was equal, but in modern times that was far from the truth. It was the Hellsings and the Pennwoods who held the most power amongst the Council, with the Hellsings always having first say in paranormal matters, and the Pennwoods having control of the Council. That meant that Arthur, the current head of the Pennwood family, could decide when a meeting was held, who was invited, what was discussed, when it was over, where it was held, and could even kick people out of a meeting. Integra however had control over any supernatural issues. Not even Pennwood could override her decisions on these. However, punishment was not supernatural. 

"So, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, it would appear to me that you have performed with absolutely no skill in battling this group of vampires. I dare say that there are many here who would like to see you stripped of your titles and imprisoned. However, it is protocol for you to be given a chance to defend yourself. So speak your case now."

Integra grinded her teethe as she prepared herself…

* * *

Corvine sat at the chair of the Divine Camber of the Mortalcio Temples smiling. "I don't suppose you have anything to drink?" After a few moments he said, "I'll take that as a no. Anyway, as you know I want you to stop your foolish little games and go back to sleep, where you belong." 

"You have some nerve commanding us Corvine. We could crush you in an instant."

"You might have been able to do that a few millennia ago, but I have grown stronger while you pathetic little maggots have been licking your wounds," He took on a mocking tone, "_The Last Revenant of the Great Church of Motalcio,_ how pathetic. Do you little fools really think that you can destroy me? If that is so than you're gravely mistaken."

* * *

Blood swam through the minds of them. They were not vampires or werewolves or demons. All the same, all that they could think about was blood. To them it was an exquisite treat. To them it was a drug. For they had once been human. In fact, they _were_ human. 

If you considered a twisted mockery of the human race human that is. Twisted by Millennium's vicious experiments into blind, deaf, and mute monstrosities who could see, they were.

The Eyeless served only one being in Millennium. Only one. That creature was Shivaren; the only creature to have received more pain at the hands of Millennium than them.

"So, you have finally found him?" Shivaren said cleverly. "Well its time for the two of us to meet."

* * *

The first thing that Corvine tasted was blood; his own blood. As he lay stunned, and shocked by the punch, he looked towards his attacker. A being of immense strength had just attacked him. He could discern very little about his attacker. He (or it) was tall. _Very_ tall. However, the dark hat and coat witch covered the man blotted everything else about him out. 

_Whoever it is,_ Corvine thought. _He's got enough power to knock me senseless._

Shortly after this Corvine passed out.

* * *

Integra spoke slowly, "Over the past few months we have been attacked repeatedly by FREAKs. They have managed to destroy us with absolute ease, because we have underestimated them. They are not random creatures, as we have hoped. Nor are they stupid as we have hoped. The Hellsing Organization's duty is to protect Great Britain from all undead. However, we do not have the resources to defeat them. You say it is my fault that we have lost to the FREAKs twice, and the one time we won we lost all of our soldiers. I say it is your fault. You have been attempting to cut us off from the beginning. And now we are at the brink of destruction. 

"However, now is not the time to place blame. Now is the time to rebuild. We are currently rearming ourselves, and the mansion will never be caught by surprise again. We have managed to make alliances with both Iscariot and the American's Paranormal Division. We are currently every measure to insure that Hellsing will not suffer such a humiliating defeat again. We shall drive these unholy beasts through the gates of Hell, just as we always have."

"Can you be so sure, Integra…Wingates…Hellsing?" Havoc said hanging upside down from the ceiling, with a smug look on his face. Half of the council attempted to alert the guards.

Havoc just smiled and nonchalantly said, "Don't even bother. I took the liberty of cutting you off from the outside world. And don't think you can contact Alucard, Integra. I've set up a telepathic block so to speak.I mean you should give me some credit here. Did you really think that I would come here without taking some precautions against brash intruders?"

"It's fairly obvious to me that they would." A psychotic voice called out. They looked to the corner and saw that it came from a blond haired vampire. "It's been what…five years since you escaped Havoc."

"Ahh, Shivaren there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel a great swell pity for you. If I may ask, however, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, but of course. You see I've known that you were here for quite some time. Unfortunately, there were other priorities that got in the way of talking to you face to face. So I figure now's as good a time as any to speak to you.How would you like to join me Havoc?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Please Read and Review. 


	15. Order 28: Dark Tidings

Order 28: Dark Tidings

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

* * *

Integra felt a small droplet of terror. An alliance. That could be the end of both Hellsing and Britain if Havoc agreed. 

Havoc smiled slyly. "Why should I ally with you Shivaren? Give me a good reason, because I cannot see one. I mean, you don't seem to have thought this out very much. I am superior to you in every way-"

Shivaren charged towards Havoc with his claws unleashed. Havoc sidestepped gracefully and used his coat to cover Shivaren's face, effectively blinding him. After this Havoc brought his fists together and hammered Shivaren's back with a force that knocked him down like a sack of bricks, or would have if Shivaren had been there. All that Havoc hit was his own coat and Shivaren dived down viciously digging his claws into Havoc's back. At the same time this happened, a chain shot out of Havoc's wrist bloodying the right side of Shivaren's face. If one were to look at either of their faces they would have seen psychotic grins.

As all of this transpired, the Round Table Conference watched in awe. For it was a fight of undeniably high caliber. If either Shivaren or Havoc decided to use their true powers, however, the Round Table would be like cats caught on a railroad track; helpless and dead.

* * *

Corvine had never really cared much for Mortalcio's Temples and never paid attention to its surroundings. R, however, did. It was a place of strange beauty. The divine chamber was made out of a crystal witch glowed like the moon. Mortalcio, the guardian of the maiden of the moon maiden, Lunath. The foolish cult actually believed that now. R, who had once gone by another named and knew better, stood casually. He was a man of average height, with brown hair and glasses that hid his eyes from other's sights. He wore a tan overcoat and white shirt with ruffles at the chest. Casually, he took a cigarette out of the box he had in his pocket lit it and watched the scene before him. The man dressed in black had punched out Corvine with utter ease. Now he had turned his furry onto the worshippers. 

"Where is he?" he asked. They quivered in the thrall of his presence.

"We do not have to tell you anything!" said one of the men furiously. It just so happened to be the same man who had spoken to Corvine earlier.

The man in the black suit turned on them furiously. If one were to look it consisted of a black leather coat (upon the back of which was engraved a cross that had a serpent slithering over it), black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and gray gloves. One would also have noticed that he had long brown hair, witch aided in hiding his face. His right arm was wrapped up with white cloth. Upon his back there was a shotgun, and hidden at his sides were two enormous handguns. The man gripped the throat of the one who had spoken and, with a tone of voice that sounded like ice that had smoldering rage just beneath it, said, "Where…is…he?"

The man now had a look of panic and desperation on his face and stuttered out, "I-i-in L-L-London. He's in London," he gulped at this point. "He's in London, England."

The man dressed in black released him at this point. "Well, then, I guess its time I go and join him."

As the man left, R stepped in his way. "You know that killing him won't solve anything don't you?"

To this the man replied, "I don't care."

Before the man could leave, R said, "Shalsk. At least let me accompany you out of here. It'll take us months even now, and it may take us years if we don't work together, at least for the time being."

"You want to exit in London as well. Why?"

R replied, "I have business there. Call it a family reunion if you will. Either way, we're both going on the same route. So, why don't we try to get out of here faster by pooling our talents?"

With that, Shalsk and R left the Divine Chamber of Mortacio Temples together. A stranger pair of allies you could almost never find. Different in almost every way and yet bound by the machinations of fate into a spiteful partnership.

* * *

Blood in ran down the body of the girl Jack had just killed. After two weeks of torture she had ended up begging him for death. He gave it to, one week later. Shivaren's proposal had enticed him and now he readied himself to pull of the first part of their deal.

* * *

Shivaren and Havoc stared each other down. For two seconds, witch seemed like an eternity, they did nothing. Shivaren felt the blood slide across his face. The wound Havoc had given him wasn't a serious one in that it would not kill him. It still burned away at his nerves, of course. However, all Shivaren did was smile in that strange chilling way that only he seemed to be able pull off. Everybody who met Shivaren knew he was a sadist. Few realized, however, that he had masochist's threshold for pain. The blood was creeping slowly onto his lips, while managing to obscure his vision. The wound itself had been right over his eye, for Shivaren was no fool and knew he could not dodge it. Instead he had moved to avoid a fatal wound, saving himself. 

A savage lust for battle pulsated through him, filling the very core of his being. Images of horrifying massacres ran wildly throughout his mind, consuming his consciousness. He was beyond himself now, unable to control the impulses now gripping him. Shivaren moved so fast now that even a vampire's eye would not see him.

Thankfully, Havoc had learned never to trust his eyes and instead had developed a sort of sixth sense which gave a better understanding of his opponent's movements. Instead of seeing what his opponent did, he felt it. It was a very useful ability and had given him the edge in numerous encounters and all out wars. However, even this sense had its limits and a foe as erratic and impulsive as Shivaren made it very difficult to utilize. The longer this battle lasted, the more likely it would be that Shivaren would win. Every second spent in battle heightened his senses and amplified his reflexes and strength. Of course, if Havoc weren't restricted the way he was, than it would have been no contest.

Shivaren was now moving with speed that was increasing ten-fold with each passing second. Havoc, however, was the more serene of the two, moving with grace and confidence. In terms of fights this one was pretty evenly matched. Havoc was like water facing an intense flame and he would have the advantage for a while. However, even the coldest water can be overcome by a strong enough flame. So, Havoc had to finish the fight quickly. Otherwise, he would find himself torn to shreds by Shivaren's claws. Havoc cunningly sidestepped Shivaren's latest assault and connected with a wicked roundhouse kick into Shivaren's midsection. The move instantly broke a few of Shivaren's ribs and might have killed him, if he were human. However, Havoc felt the claws of Shivaren pierce through his chest at the same moment he connected. Havoc attempted to use his chains to pierce Shivaren's heart and sever his head at the same time, but felt his body start to go numb.

Havoc was smart and knew what was happening. Shivaren had injected some sort of negative compound into his system. Something that was overriding his regeneration.

_Damn them,_ he thought. _Damn Millennium._

"This chemical was developed specifically to take you down Havoc. My guess is that it will take full effect and kill you in a matter of seconds."

Havoc knew that he needed to do something, but if he made an attack Shivaren would parry it away. Havoc knew that it was hopeless and that he would die. A smile crept over his face as the darkness closed in on him.

* * *

"A cold, dark wanderer _does_ arrive, bringing forth the scythe," was all R could hear Shalsk whisper as they arrived on the streets of London. R knew what Shalsk wanted. That was why they had decided to part paths here, or so they both thought.

* * *

A cold psychotic laugh pierced the room where Shivaren had just beaten Havoc. With cocky smile he threw Havoc out of the window, knowing that there was no use in making sure he was dead. That chemical had been designed to destroy him as surely as a silver stake through the heart would have and there was no way it would fail. With a joyful stride he teleported back to the Castle of Torment. Sure, he could have killed his enemy with absolute ease right there and then. But what was the fun in that?

* * *

Author's Note:What do you think of this chapter. It took me forever to get this chapter done. So please give me some feedback. 


	16. Order 29: Planting Seeds

Order 29: Planting Seeds

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Alexander Anderson stood staring at a Vampire's corpse. It was not his handiwork; that was certain. There were strangulation marks on its throat; something that clearly didn't belong there. Whatever had happened to it, it had happened too quickly for the creature to react in time to face its opponent.

What truly concerned Anderson however, was the dark residue that had been left behind. There was something wrong with it. It was almost like a shadow of some indescribable power…

* * *

Integra sat at her desk smoking a small cigar listening to Walter's report. "Havoc's body has yet to be found Sir Integra, and there are no traces of ash at the mansion that would indicate he was dusted. That leaves a few possibilities. Number one he somehow survived and had enough strength to escape to some unknown area. Number two he was merely incapacitated and taken into custody by Millennium. Or number three some unknown group has stolen his living or dead body for some unknown reason." 

"_Living_, Walter?"

"Well as alive as he can be anyway. There is another strange fact about the case that makes believe it was possibility number three."

"And what is that Walter?"

Walter replied by taking a golden object out of his project. "This was found at the mansion. It is believed to be of Egyptian origin. There are, however, no objects like it on record."

"Could it be a cult?"

"That's very likely. I think we should ask Masterson to have his people look into it. The Americans might have something in their file that we don't."

That was very likely. The Americans did keep a fair share of secrets. In fact, they were very good at hiding their information. That labyrinth under the base was where most of there information was stored, and it was impossible navigate it unless you taught how to. And the Americans didn't teach anyone how to navigate it unless they were part of their organization.

Integra sat back smoking a cigar deeply while contemplating. The day of both the American and Iscariot soldier's arrivals was fast approaching and if Integra knew anything about the American's agents, she knew that a conflict with Iscariot was not something they would back down from…

* * *

"Hey boss," Corvine said, "you don't need to worry about them anymore." 

"Good."

"I've got a good idea though boss. Why not use what they've already started and put good use?"

"I like the way you think Corvine. Make it so."

Corvine smiled smugly and hung up. This was goanna be fun…

* * *

Shivaren stared at the soldier who had dared defy him. "What do you mean you won't go there?" 

"Boss, please don't make go there! They'll tear me to shreds just like they shred to everyone who goes there! PLEASE!"

Shivaren stared maniacally at the man. He was trembling in anger. "You mean to tell me that you're afraid to go to a little park! You _will_ go there, or face being locked alone in a room with the Eyeless Ones, if I decide to show you mercy and not deal with your insubordination myself!"

The man started to sweat profusely, but after a few minutes he nodded and walked off. Shivaren started pace around after he left. This was the twentieth man he had sent there. If it continued much longer, then Shivaren would have to deal with it himself…

* * *

"The streets of London shall soon flow heavily with blood," R said as he watched Shivaren minions making there deliveries. He could tell exactly what Shivaren had planned, and he had a feeling that it would shake London to its very foundations. R could have moved to stop it, but his own agenda prevented him from acting. Truth be told, he really didn't care how this battle went. All R knew was that he had to navigate around thousands upon thousands of webs woven by scheming spiders.

* * *

Death seemed to flow around Shalsk as he walked into the abandoned building that he had decided to make into his base of operations. He had somewhat altered his outfit by putting a black piece of cloth around his nose and mouth. Most vampire hunters who worked outside of government authority tried to blend in with society. Shalsk, who already felt outcast from society, had done the exact opposite. He had separated himself from it completely. Now he was able to be invisible as much he wanted to be, when he wanted to be.

* * *

Beer, whisky, tequila and several other alcoholic drinks coursed though his body blurring his judgment, as he viciously tore apart those who had attacked him. Their blood had now soaked into his clothes and he could not seem to find the strength to run. All he could do was stand their staring out into space, in shock of what he had done. 

When the soldiers bearing the standard of Hellsing arrived all he could think to do was stare at them like a deer staring at the headlights of an approaching car. So it was that he his body fell limp on the floor with at least forty silver bullets imbedded into his chest.

* * *

"Sir Integra!" Walter shouted bursting into her room at midnight. 

Integra, who knew Walter would never have come bursting in at this time of night unless it was extremely important, asked, "What is it Walter?"

A few minutes later Integra was in a blue robe running down to Hellsing Manor's Autopsy Chamber. "When did this happen?"

"Approximately twenty minutes ago. I informed you the moment I found out."

They had arrived just in time to see the beginning of the autopsy. The doctor who was performing the autopsy had just started his initial analysis. "The subject is a male werewolf. He is around six foot four inches tall, and weighs approximately two hundred pounds. His blood alcohol level was off the charts, and we can assume that he was extremely volatile. There were around fifty to sixty metal slugs imbedded into his chest when he arrived here, and it can be assumed that that was the cause of his death…"

_That goes without saying,_ Integra thought.

"I will begin the autopsy by making an incision into his chest."

The doctor took his scalpel and began to cut a strait line down the creature's chest, when suddenly the corpse's hand grabbed the doctor's wrist and the beast sat up, his yellow eyes shinning with a murderous rage. It was just then that Integra got a good look at him. He was unshaven and long red hair that looked completely untamed.

"_I don't like being cut open!_" were the words that leapt out of the beast's mouth, as he viciously threw the doctor with so much force that he flew through the glass window in the observation booth into the wall.

As the wolf started to stand up, it became crystal clear that he was drunk, from the way that he staggered about. That, however, only seemed to add to the beast-like presence that he exuded. He had walked about two steps when Alucard's voice floated into the room.

"Pathetic little dog wandering about looking for a little treat. What is it that drives you so? You can't possibly hope to survive me. Prepare for death."

At the precise moment Alucard materialized, however, the wolf slammed him into the ground with unrelenting force, and began punching blindly. He hit Alucard's face and body at times, but mostly his fists just crashed into the floor. Alucard quickly threw the creature off of himself and stood up, laughing.

In response, the werewolf's left arm turned into that of a wolf and slashed towards Alucard. Alucard sidestepped the attack, witch tore right through the steel table that had only a few seconds ago held the beast down. The wolf continually lunged trying to tear away at Alucard's body. Alucard, however, had just decided to have fun, and mocked the wolf every single time he missed. It was almost pathetic to watch, until the wolf actually connected and created a large gash over Alucard's chest. What was shocking about the move wasn't the fact that it had connected, but rather the fact that instead of healing, Alucard's wound started to expand, and within a couple of seconds was a hole in Alucard's chest.

The wolf suddenly collapsed on the floor and Integra rushed over to see Alucard.

"Interesting," Alucard said, "My regenerative capabilities seem to have the exact opposite effect on the wound inflicted by this creature. In essence trying to heal this wound only makes it worse."

"Does that mean you're stuck with that wound till it heals up regularly?" Integra asked.

"You need not worry. This wound is but a scratch, and besides of witch, I can over power the effects of it with ease."

With that his wounds began to heal.

* * *

Havoc woke up feeling groggy. "How ya' doin' Hav'?" A voice with a thick Brookline accent asked. 

"Cicero?"

"The one and only, but don't go thanking me for rescuing ya'. I just got here. It was Sphinx here who saved ya' tail."

Havoc opened his eyes and saw two people in the small, cheap apartment he had woken up in. The first, who had been speaking to him, was a man of medium height and pale white skin wearing a backwards baseball hat, dark red sunglasses, and a New York Mets baseball shirt. Cicero may have looked like an ordinary teenage American tourist, but the two hundred year old Vampire was as deadly as they came, possessing both quick wit and sadistic aggression. Not nearly as old as Havoc and Alucard, but considerably old, none the less. He had a big, almost child-like grin painted on his face. Despite the fact that Havoc knew Cicero was a lethal opponent, he still could not help but feel he was staring at the most naïve person in the world. Well, at least Cicero was happy to see him awake, which was more than he could say for the other inhabitant of the room.

She was a slim woman, and was slightly below average height. She wore a somewhat loose red silk button down shirt and pants of the same color. Around her neck there were several necklaces of differing origins: from Egyptian amulets (which she had the most of) to Gothic Crosses (which she had only two of.) Her oval face was bracketed by dark brown hair that went to hers shoulders. Sphinx looked at Havoc and Cicero with almost equal values of distaste.

She turned to him and said scornfully, "I don't know why I saved you. It doesn't seem worth the risk at all. All got out of it was losing an amulet and gaining two worthless allies. I mean honestly, you'd think your bloodline would have at least _some_ restraint; at least _some_ wisdom, but that'd be too easy for all of you. Instead you all jump blindly into battles, without the slightest idea of what you're getting yourself into. Would it have killed you to have-"

"Now see here you little-" Cicero started angrily, before Havoc cut him off.

"Stand down Cicero. Her little words are not reason enough to throw yourself off a cliff."

Cicero may have been a nosferatu, but Sphinx was as old as Alucard and Havoc. "But mark my words Sphinx, if I weren't in such bad shape I'd tear your heart out right now."

"Another typical response. However, seeing as you've been here far longer than either of us I'll let it pass, but mark _my_ words Havoc, you're in such a weakened state right now that I could crush you without even trying. So as long as you're so weak, you'll abide by _my_ rules."

Havoc reluctantly laid back down and began to talk. All the mean while Cicero slipped out of the apartment, intent on getting his own view of what was happening in the city…

* * *

He woke up in a cellbeing carefully watched and recorded by Hellsing's scientists. "Well now, the beast is finally awake." An ice cold voice called out to him. 

"If you're goanna say something, call me by my name."

"And what name is that?"

"Connor. Just call me Connor."

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "They're dead. They're all dead."

"You mean those innocents at the bar you murdered. Those people that you mauled."

A wicked laugh escaped Connor's mouth, "They were trying to kill me like an animal, so I responded like an animal. I defended myself and incidentally delivered poetic justice. No I'm talking about something creatures like you humans would never understand. He killed them. He killed them all, and there was nothing I could do. He killed them, and now he's coming here to kill some more."

Insane cynical laughter escaped his mouth. Laughter that echoed throughout the halls of Hellsing's dungeons…

* * *

Integra stared at the insane werewolf very carefully. She turned to Walter and said, "What do you think of him Walter?" 

"He's clearly insane, but there is some truth to his words."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people he killed were all equipped with pistols and the ammo for those pistols was silver. In short, they were werewolf hunters."

"But how could there be so many of them?"

"They are part of a group known as the Hunters of the Moon. Mostly they're just a society of showoffs who try to make their pathetic lives worth something by hunting werewolves. However, a few of them are truly dedicated to hunting down the wolves and spend their entire lives attempting to destroy them. Those are the ones who occasionally take down a wolf," a voice called out. "However, they would never be able to take out an entire den of Werewolves. That is impossible for them to do. This bespeaks of something far stronger than they are. It would also say that this particular wolf needs to be questioned."

Integra looked over at the owner of the voice and saw, with little surprise, that it was James Ryan Masterson who had just spoken. He was, like Integra, accompanied by his aid Robert. From the looks of things he was about ready to give her a lecture on werewolves, something she was not in the mood for.

"What are you doing here so soon Masterson?"

"I decided to let you know that in addition to Pip and Devarious, I will be bringing two other exceptional operatives here. I figured it would be best to hedge my bets."

"So, tell me about them."

"The first is Julia Calvin, our resident sniper. She is _very_ good at what she does, so do not try to test her capabilities. In addition to her we will be sending in Maelstrom. I cannot explain him to you, so you'll just have to wait and see him in action for yourself."

Swallowing her pride, Integra said, "I need you to identify something for me."

"Let me have a look at it."

Walter took the amulet out of his pocket. He had been ordered to store it, but not had enough time to actually complete the task. Grabbing it out of Walter's hand, Masterson analyzed it for five minutes.

"Never seen anything like it."

Integra could tell this was a lie, but knew that if Masterson was lying then he had his own reasons for doing so. After all if he wanted to withhold information there was not anything she could do to stop him.

* * *

Cicero moved quickly from roof to roof. He was far too quick for most normal eyes to spot him. This was good, considering that the sight of a baseball bat wielding teenager jumping over rooftops would attract far more attention then he wanted. 

_Then again,_ he thought, _I could use a good challenge._

He was bored, and wanted to have some fun. Well, actually he just wanted to do something other then listen to Sphinx and Havoc's pathetic posturing. Anything was better than that, including receiving a Coach Class ticket to hell. In actuality he had always thought hell would a lot more fun than earth. After all, in hell he would be able to beat the devil over the head with a baseball bat. He laughed lightly at that thought of that.

He remembered the last time he had been in this city. It had been around one-hundred fifty years since he last came here, young and full of ambition. Unfortunately, he had also been far less intelligent and had a run in with Hellsing. That encounter had nearly been the death of him. In fact, he was lucky he hadn't met Alucard that time, or he wouldn't be around at all. As he speeded over the rooftops, he looked for a good place to cause enough of a scene to attract Hellsing's soldiers, but not cause a panic. He dove down into an inconspicuous area and collected himself. He then emerged and went into a bank pulling out a Semi-Auto Machine Gun.

He quickly fired the gun shouting, "Everybody get down on the floor!"

With obvious inhuman speed and strength, he shoved his hand into the fool who had decided to sneak behind him and be a hero's chest. With a crazy look in his eyes he licked the blood off his hands. It was then that one of the tellers managed to call an emergency number, reporting exactly what they had seen. Cicero chuckled to himself. Everything was going the way he wanted it to, and unlike his last visit to London, it was going to be Hellsing's goons who would be running for their lives…


End file.
